Faith
by Gwenyth Hunter
Summary: After Lucas calls off the wedding Sami finds herself in a dangerous situation. Can she have enough faith in herself and Lucas to find a safe way out?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Faith

Author: GwenythH

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: language, mild violence, mild sexual situations

Summary: After Lucas calls off the wedding Sami finds herself in a dangerous situation. Can she have enough faith in herself and Lucas to find a safe way out?

Disclaimer: The soap opera Days of Our Lives and its characters are copyrighted. I do not own Days, Lucas, (oooohhh but if I did!) Sami or any other character and have used them without permission.

lumilumilumilumi

If there was one thing in her life Sami Brady couldn't stand, it was being reduced to tears. Well, that and losing. And she supposed she had succumbed to both.

She was seated on the toilet lid in her bathroom crying her eyes out. Three weeks earlier she had been in the exact situation – wearing her wedding gown – when Lucas had called off their wedding. Sure, she supposed it would have looked bad to find one's fiancée in bed with their ex-spouse, but didn't he understand that all she wanted was she, Lucas and Will to be a family. It had all been a set-up.

And all that brought her right back to the same place – reduced to a blubbering mass of heart-broken, angry tears in her bathroom.

Sami stared in disbelief at the object in her hand, tears rolling down her face. The simple plastic stick confirmed it. She was pregnant.

"Damn it!" she yelled, flinging the offending object against the wall.

What was she supposed to do now? Kate had framed her. And Lucas and their son – along with _all_ of Salem – didn't believe her.

"Don't be stupid," she admonished herself. "You'll do what you always do. Get even. I'll prove Kate set me up and win Lucas back!"

Part of her was glad Will was at his father's; he might start thinking his mother was crazy, talking to herself.

Sami got up and splashed some cold water on her face. She grabbed her purse off the couch and went out the door.

lumilumilumilumi

She was halfway down the road before she realized she didn't know where to start.

She figured she might as well start looking for a job, since Kate had fired her. "God," she fumed. With a glance down at her still flat stomach she sighed. Yeah, now she had a baby on the way to support. "How the hell am I supposed to tell Lucas?" Anger washed over at the thought of the man who had claimed to love her, and then thrown her away no questions asked. Okay, she agreed mentally, it didn't look good on her part. She was the one who had left the night before their wedding to see her ex – but only to get him to leave town!

"Deep breath, Sami," she commanded herself. "Focus on one step at a time."

Where to start? She figured she wanted something relatively stress free, which meant not being around Kate, John, Brady, Nicole, Belle, Shawn, Lucas and just about anyone else related to her or Lucas. That caused her to roll her eyes. Maybe she'd drive to the next town over to give it a try. It was probably her only resort.

lumilumilumilumi

When she arrived in the next town thirty minutes later she decided to check out the retail shops in their mall. That way she could look for work _and_ shop. She gave herself a smile – she was always good at multi-tasking.

Sami parked her car and entered the mall. The warmth of the indoor mall was a welcome change to the sometimes-chilly air of Salem Place. The chances of her running into someone she knew here were slim-to-none.

Of course with her luck, the odds were already against her.

"Sami dear, is that you?"

Sami shut her eyes tightly and the wave of pain and uneasiness that washed over her when she heard the familiar voice.

She turned around with a sad smile on her face. "Hi Mrs. Horton."

"How are you sweetie?" Alice asked as she took both of Sami's hands in her own and gave a gentle squeeze.

Sami was surprised at this display of affection, and from one of Lucas' relatives none-the-less. But then again, Mrs. Horton had always been a kind person.

"I'm well enough, considering."

"I imagine so dear. I know this is hurting you as much as my grandson."

Sami silently cursed herself as she felt her eyes well up with tears. _Damn hormones_, she thought. "I never cheated on him! I didn't sleep with Brandon!" She knew she sounded desperate, but she wanted so badly for someone to believe her.

"I realize you didn't dear," Alice assured her with her soft soothing voice.

"You – you do?"

"Of course. I could see how happy you were and how much you were looking forward to this wedding. And I know you'd never hurt Lucas and Will in such a terrible way."

"See? Why can't anyone else realize that?" she insisted, throwing her hands up in frustration. "Kate set me up!"

"I don't know anything about that dear, but I know you didn't do this. You understand too much the pain a betrayal of that kind can bring."

Sami looked at Lucas' grandmother gratefully. "Thank you. For believing in me at least."

Alice gave Sami a warm hug. "Of course." When she pulled away she studied Sami curiously. "There's something different about you dear."

Sami felt herself growing nervous. God, no one could already tell she's pregnant, could they?

"Um, just red eyes. I've been crying a lot lately." She glanced around the mall nervously. "Uh, what brings you here, away from Salem?"

"Oh just in town on Horton Foundation business with the local hospital. I just stopped off with…"

Alice was cut off when a figure emerged from the formal wear shop speaking to his grandmother. "Gran, I've got the tux for tonight's party. I…"

Lucas trailed off when he saw Sami standing with Alice, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

Sami swallowed. _No, no, no, no, this is not happening to me_, she thought before she passed out.

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

Sami groaned as she tried to peel her eyes open. She felt nauseous and dizzy. And she realized she had no idea were she was.

Turning her head slowly she recognized the fact that she was in an exam room in the emergency department. But it wasn't Salem Hospital's ED. That was clear to her. She'd been in that place enough to recognize it.

It was then that she remembered running into Mrs. Horton. And Lucas!

She suddenly sat up on the bed, causing another wave of nausea.

The door opened and a doctor entered. He smiled at her. "Ms. Brady, I see you've woken. Your friends were very worried."

"Have you told them anything?" Sami demanded.

He looked perplexed. "We haven't gotten any tests back yet. And I won't tell them anything unless you give your permission."

"Good," she sighed and plopped back down. She realized the foolishness of that move when the room started to spin and she felt the urged to vomit.

"Would you like some saltines and seven-up for your nausea?" the doctor offered.

"Ugh, sure." She pressed a hand to her forehead. When she heard him move toward the door, she asked him to wait.

"Yes, Ms. Brady?"

"Um, don't tell Lucas, uh, Mr. Roberts or Mrs. Horton that I'm awake yet. I need time to process things before I see them."

"If your sure."

"Yeah. Doctor, does one of those tests happen to be a pregnancy test?"

The doctor came back to her bedside and pulled up a stool. "As a matter of fact, it is. Do you believe you're pregnant?"

"I took a home pregnancy test this morning and it was positive."

"Have you missed your period?"

"Yes, that's why I took the test."

"Well the results will be back in the next hour. After that, I don't think it will be necessary to admit you. You were lucky that when you passed out you didn't hit your head or anything. Apparently Mr. Roberts has excellent reflexes." He chuckled and left the room.

lumilumilumilumi

Lucas was bouncing his leg where he sat in the ED waiting room. He had been pacing until his grandmother demanded he take a seat and stop making her dizzy.

They'd been there nearly an hour waiting on news about Sami's condition. The wait was driving him out of his mind with worry. No matter how angry he was at Sami he'd never want anything to happen to her.

He supposed anger didn't even come close to what he felt toward her. Angry, betrayed, heart-broken – those were just a few of the things he felt. But love was still there. No matter what she'd done, he still loved her. And that's what made it the hardest.

"Lucas," Alice's voice broke through his thoughts. "Sami will be fine, I'm sure."

"Thanks Gran. No matter what she's done, I want her safe."

"Lucas, have you really given thought to that. What she's done. You know Sami better than anyone else, maybe even her own twin. You know how she feels about unfaithfulness. She suffered through it in many forms many times. Why would she put Will through the same thing she went through as a child?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "Please, I _really_ don't want to go down that road right now. Who knows why Sami does anything?"

"Well, you probably don't want to hear this, but I believe Sami."

Lucas nearly fell out of his seat when he spun around to look at his grandmother in disbelief. "_What_?"

"Sami had to suffer through the backlash of Marlena's affair with John. And Brandon's affair with Lexie hurt her. She knows all too well what Will is feeling right now. Do you honestly think she'd make him suffer through the same heart-break that she went through?"

"Okay, Gran. Let's say you have a point, and maybe she was set up. One, my mother wouldn't do that to Will or me. And two, Sami _chose_ to go see Brandon. If she would've just stayed home like she _told_ me she was going to do, then she wouldn't have been in the position for someone to drug her and stick her in bed with Brandon."

Alice just patted his hand and smiled sadly. She nodded to where Sami exited the exam area.

Lucas stood up when she approached them. "What'd the doctor say?" he blurted out before his brain could catch up to his mouth.

Sami looked momentarily startled. Her mind had been wandering. The lab tests had confirmed that she was pregnant, and from what the doctor could see she was about seven weeks. _Damn unpredictable period_, she cursed silently.

Sami needed time to process what was happening. She'd been drugged and put in bed with her ex-husband, her fiancé had found them in that compromising position, called off the wedding – not even giving her the benefit of a doubt – and now she was having his baby _again_. She couldn't find the words yet to tell him of the newest development in their lives. Pain, frustration and anger were robbing her of any common sense she had to deal with all of it.

"Uh," she searched her mind for a plausible excuse. "I've been under so much stress and looking for work that I skipped eating yesterday and today. So my blood sugar dropped. You know," she shrugged with a nonchalance that she didn't feel.

For a moment neither one looked like they were going to buy it. Then Alice stepped forward and took one of Sami's hands. "You should be more careful dear."

"I know. They gave me some orange juice and I'm going to get something to eat before driving home."

"Oh, you shouldn't drive yourself home. It might take a while for your blood sugar to go back to normal. We can't risk you passing out again while driving."

"It's okay Mrs. Horton. The receptionist is calling for a cab to take me back to my car."

"Nonsense. Lucas and I will take you home tonight. Go tell the receptionist to cancel that cab Lucas." She shooed him off toward the check-in desk and he obeyed, looking bewildered the whole way.

"I can't impose on you guys. Besides the two of you have a party tonight, don't you?"

"That's not important. They can manage without us."

"But I'll feel bad."

"I suppose you could always come with us. Besides, you're supposed to eat anyway."

"Uh, I don't have a dress."

"We could stop off and buy you one," Alice offered as Lucas came back.

"I couldn't let you do that!" she exclaimed.

"You don't have to keep it if you don't want to. Jennifer Rose or Hope can return it during the week."

"But…"

"It's pointless to argue with Gran," Lucas insisted. "You know that as much as everyone else."

Sami sighed. "I know."

"Good," Alice said with a nod of her head. "Lets go get Sami a dress, shall we?"

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Lucas was in hell. That was all there was to it. Because hell was Sami looking so beautiful and sitting across the table from him, and not being able to touch her. The dress his grandmother had chosen for her was perfect. It was ice blue and fell to her ankles. Thin straps held a tank-like bodice in place and it was open in the back to her waist.

Some of the single men at the dinner party would make their way to the table to request a dance. She politely refused the first few, but apparently felt uneasy sitting with him at the table in silence. So she would accept an occasional dance.

But she seemed to be in as much of a daze as him.

At the moment the two of them were eating dinner making sporadic conversation with his grandmother. A waiter floated over to offer them champagne.

"No thank you," Lucas declined with a smile. Alice declined also and Sami shook her head in the negative.

_There's something off about her_, Lucas thought. But he decided to chalk it up to her fainting spell earlier in the day.

Another suitor made his way to Sami and asked for a danced. He watched her, studying her, while she made excuses to beg off. She still looked far too pale.

To say he'd been scared when she passed out at the mall was an understatement. When he saw the blood drain from her face and her knees begin to give out he was in motion. He managed to catch her and lower her to the floor. All he could do is brush back her hair while somebody called for an ambulance.

Lucas was brought back to the present when another man asked Sami for a dance. She smiled, and he could tell it was forced. And she looked exhausted.

A quick glance at his grandmother told him she could see it too.

"Lucas, Sami. I'm feeling very tired. Would you mind if we ended the night early?"

Sami knew Alice was just making excuses to help her out, but she was grateful. "Not at all Mrs. Horton."

"No problem Gran," Lucas agreed with a smile. He rose and pulled out his grandmother's chair then hurried over to Sami as she began to stand. "Let me get that," he offered softly and pulled her chair out for her.

"Thank you."

lumilumilumilumi

Sami was asleep in the back seat of his BMW five minutes after they left the dinner party. Lucas glanced in the rearview mirror and felt pained at how innocent and beautiful she looked. He wondered if it would be like that for the rest of their lives. Would he feel that bittersweet pain every time he looked at her or thought about her?

"Poor dear," Alice said from the passenger seat. "You and her have had such a rough time lately. And then she collapses today. She really needs to take better care of herself."

"Sometimes I think she needs _help_ taking care of herself," Lucas said with a wry smile.

Alice smiled and nodded. "Maybe I should ask her to come over for lunch this week. After all, she'll have to bring that dress over so it can be returned, since she refuses to keep it."

"A shame," he said wistfully.

"Yes. It really does look exquisite on her."

"I'll say."

lumilumilumilumi

Lucas dropped off his grandmother with whispered promises to pass on a lunch invitation to Sami. He was so lucky to have such a loving and kind grandmother. He was glad to see at least one member of his family able to put aside what happened and treat Sami with some kindness. Even if he couldn't bring himself to be the one to offer it.

It wasn't that he didn't want to be kind to Sami; he just couldn't be around her. It was still too painful.

He pulled up to their building and parked. When he turned to look at her sleeping he felt that ache again. _God, I can't keep doing this_, he thought. _Every time I even think about her it rips me apart_. He sighed.

"Sami, we're home."

Her eyes blinked open tiredly and she sat up. "That was fast."

"Only if you were asleep for the entire drive." He opened his door then turned around and helped her out.

Sami felt herself stumble, but Lucas steadied her.

"My legs fell asleep," she mumbled.

"I noticed." He let her lean on him as they made their way to the elevator then her door.

She considered telling him about the baby. "Lucas, I…"

"I don't want to talk about it Sami," he cut her off harshly. "It was a hard night for both of us. I don't think we need to make it harder."

Sami felt her anger flare up and she tamped it down. "Fine," she agreed with a little more force than necessary.

He sighed tiredly. "Gran would like you to call her and go over for lunch sometime this week. Especially if you insist on returning the dress." Absently he ran a finger along the edge of one of the straps and he felt her shiver. She stepped away and he dropped his hand. "Good night Sami."

"Night Lucas." She hurriedly unlocked her door and disappeared from his sight.

Lucas dejectedly made his way to his apartment to the sound of her sobs behind her closed door.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Lucas wasn't surprised to see his grandmother's number show up on the caller id around eleven o'clock the next day when the phone rang. "Hey Gran," he greeted brightly. Although he was sure she was calling to check on how Sami had been after they got home. It didn't matter, he was always happy to talk with Alice. He never realized how much he missed out not having grandparents while growing up until he met the Hortons and found out they were his family.

"Lucas dear. How are you today?"

"Okay Gran. Last night was kinda tough, seeing Sami."

"I know Lucas. Did Will make it off to school alright this morning?"

"Yeah, Jennifer got him and Abby off with only minor setbacks."

"That shouldn't surprise me. I was wondering if you passed on my message to Sami."

"I did."

"Good. And she'll need someone to take her to get her car today. I'm sure she'll be needing it to look for work."

Lucas felt a stab of guilt, and then became angry with himself. He had no reason to feel guilty. She was the one who brought this on herself. Okay, so it was _his_ mother who fired her, but it didn't make it _his_ problem.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. So you march yourself over to that apartment and let that girl know that you are taking her to your old grandmother's for lunch then we're going to make sure she gets back to her car just fine. And make sure she knows I will not take no for an answer," she chuckled.

Lucas couldn't help but laugh in return. "I'll try Gran, but you know how stubborn she can be."

"Yes. As stubborn as me and my grandson Lucas."

Lucas laughed again. "I'll see you later. Love you."

"I love you too. Now go and do what I've told you."

lumilumilumilumi

Sami was roused from a fitful sleep by a knock at her apartment door. The night before she couldn't sleep. All she kept seeing was Lucas while they were at the party and the look on his face as they stood outside her door. And she still couldn't figure how to tell him about the baby. Around three o'clock in the morning she felt into a restless sleep. And now some was trying to wake her up.

She tried to burrow deeper under the covers and ignore the sound but the culprit refused to let her sleep. Grabbing one of her pillows she covered her head with a groan and blocked out the sound and tried to go back to sleep.

Something – or someone – took the pillow away from her. "What the hell!" she shouted and sat up in bed to face an amused Lucas.

"What the fuck do you want Lucas?" she snapped. All she wanted was sleep and here he was denying that – among other things her mind could think of as she glared at him.

"Language Sami," he scolded her mischievously. "Gran sent me to take you to her house for lunch. Then well see about getting you to your car so you can have it back."

She groaned and flopped back onto the bed. She'd forgotten that she was forced to leave her car behind the night before.

"Come on," Lucas ordered pulling her upright. He felt his heart crack a little more at the familiarity and ease that he was using to tackle this chore. "Get dressed before Gran sends out a search party."

"Oh, all right," she sighed as she moved to get out of bed.

"I'll be in the living room," Lucas told her and left the room before he gave into the temptation to help her dress.

lumilumilumilumi

Alice was happy when she pulled open the door and ushered Lucas and Sami into the house. The pair looked uneasy around each other and Alice fought a sad sigh. Sami looked even more uncomfortable than Lucas, clearly ill at ease around his family. The young woman was glancing around as though expecting to be ambushed by Hortons.

"I've made soup and sandwiches for lunch," Alice told them as she led them into the kitchen. Sami smiled at the bowls of tomato soup and the plate of grilled cheese sandwiches waiting for them on the table. "And I made doughnuts for dessert."

"Trying to spoil us Gran?" Lucas teased as they sat down for lunch.

"Now why would I want to spoil my grandson and the woman I watched grow up from a little girl? Hush and eat!"

Sami laughed and dipped a corner of her sandwich into her soup. Lucas lifted a brow as he watched. "Now I know where Will gets it," he said.

Sami's laughter faded at the mention of their son. He refused to have anything to do with his mother and it hurt her. Will wouldn't listen to a thing she had to say and she wasn't sure how she'd get him to listen to her tell him he was going to be a big brother. She blinked away the tears that threatened and cursed her hormones again.

Forcing a smile on her face she looked at Lucas and then Mrs. Horton. "How else is there to eat grilled cheese and tomato soup?"

Lucas knew she was hiding her hurt, but didn't call her on it. That wasn't his place anymore.

"Eat up you two," Alice ordered gently. "But make sure to save room for those doughnuts."

lumilumilumilumi

It seemed like a longer drive to the mall in the next town than it had been for Sami yesterday. But that was probably because of the tense silence between her and Lucas. There was no safe topic for them to discuss, no comfortable teasing. Sure, she could tell him about the baby while he was a captive audience, but she felt angry and hurt and resentful toward him lately. She just wanted to let it all become real to her before she told him. And maybe by then she would have the proof that his mother had set her up.

"We're here," he announced almost too brightly.

"I see," was all she said. She removed her seatbelt and got out of his car.

He got out also and followed her to where her car was parked. "Do you want me to follow you home? Make sure you get there okay?"

She sighed and rubbed her temples. "My car didn't breakdown. I'll be fine. I even ate today. So no fainting spells. Besides, I do need to look for a job today. Gotta pay the rent somehow."

Lucas nodded. "Right. I guess I'll see ya around."

"I guess."

He got back into his car and reluctantly drove away.

Sami looked toward the mall. She figured after she looked for work she'd find a OB/GYN in town if she didn't want all of Salem knowing about her pregnancy before she was ready to tell anyone.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Rex and Mimi entered the Pub for lunch two days later and saw Sami in a booth playing with her clam chowder. She looked at it like it had done something to offend her.

"Poor Sami," Rex said softly and Mimi looked at him like he was insane.

"_Poor Sami_? Um, hello? She cheated on your brother and broke his heart," she reminded him.

"And Sami's my sister. No one has been willing to hear her side of it. I mean, she was so happy with Lucas. Why would she throw that away?"

"Why does Sami do anything she does?" Mimi studied Rex's concerned expression. "You really don't think she did it, do you?" she asked quietly.

"I'm not sure what to think. All I know is that she's miserable. Look at her Mimi."

Mimi did look at Sami and realized she did in fact look miserable. And Mimi was shocked to realize she was looking a woman with a broken heart.

"You don't mind if we join Sami, do you Meems?" Rex asked.

Mimi took a moment to consider it; she may have seen that Sami was dejected, but she was still reluctant to pity the woman. She, after all, made it a habit of making the lives of the people of Salem a nightmare. Mimi looked at Rex's worried face and agreed finally.

Sami looked up in surprise when Rex asked if he and Mimi could sit with her. "Uh, sure?"

"How are you doing Sami?" her half-brother asked.

She offered a listless shrug, clearly focused on her troubles and not the company.

"I – uh, I heard you ran into Lucas and Mrs. Horton the other day."

"Yeah," was all she offered.

"So what made you go to the mall the next town over?" Mimi asked, making a conscious effort to keep her tone neutral for Rex's sake, and maybe because a small part of her pitied Sami. Just a little.

"I was looking for work. I figured I really didn't want to deal with anyone I know at work on a regular basis so…" she trailed off with another shrug.

"Are you okay? Health wise that is?" Rex asked. "Lucas told me about you passing out."

Sami looked at Rex, trying to look casual about it. "I skipped a few too many meals and my blood sugar got out of whack. I'm fine now. See?" She spooned some of the clam chowder into her mouth and tried not to grimace as she swallowed. She was starting to have problems with morning sickness and had been picking at her grandfather's chowder for more than twenty minutes before Rex and Mimi showed up.

Mimi looked at her suspiciously while Rex mentioned something about going to the counter to talk to his grandpa Shawn and order lunch. She wisely waited until he was gone to say anything to Sami.

"Are you sure you're alright Sami. You look kinda pale."

"I'm fine," Sami snapped.

Mimi glanced around before leaning in toward Sami. "Are you pregnant?"

"What?" Sami was glad she remembered to keep her voice down.

"Well, you passed out the other day, you seem like you're having problems keeping your lunch down and you _are_ really distracted. It kinda adds up."

Sami decided to use what she knew about Mimi to turn the tables. "I guess you would know, having experienced the symptoms recently yourself."

It was Mimi's turn to be shocked. "What?"

"Well, that is until you ended the pregnancy."

"Sami…"

"No," she hissed angrily. "Don't deny it! You were pregnant and didn't even tell my brother before you decided to have an abortion. So don't get on your high horse and start preach to me about how I should tell Lucas about the baby."

"Look, I thought I was doing the right thing at the time!" Mimi whispered angrily. "I was scared and Rex kept saying things about how he wasn't ready for kids every time the subject came up. And I know I should have told him. I should even tell him now, but I'm afraid and I don't know how. And I know you've done some awful, hurtful things in your own time – maybe even recently – and I was trying to be understanding because you're Rex's sister and you do look pretty sad and pathetic…"

"Talk about pathetic."

Mimi sighed and looked away in defeat. "Please Sami. Don't tell Rex. I do want to find my own way to tell him." She looked at her again, pleading.

Sami huffed. "Fine. Just keep out of my business with Lucas. I'll be the one to tell him, when this all finally becomes real to me. And I am still mad at you for lying to my brother."

"Okay then." Mimi agreed a little sulkily.

Then they both realized that they might have just called a truce.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

Lucas didn't know what to think. First his grandmother was insisting on looking out for Sami as much as she did him. But now Rex was being overprotective of Sami. Granted Rex was her brother too.

Rex was telling him of he and Mimi joining Sami for lunch the previous day while they sat a Lucas' table drinking coffee.

"She doesn't look very well," Rex offered. "I'm kinda worried."

"Sami will be fine," Lucas insisted. "She's just stressed."

"Yeah, well hopefully she'll hear back on some of those jobs she applied for. That will be one less thing for her to stress over."

Lucas just nodded, hiding the surprise he felt to think that Sami opened up – even a little – to Rex.

"Now if Phillip could be rescued that be one less thing for _us_ to stress over."

"I know what you mean," Lucas agreed. "God, I feel so helpless right now." He slammed down his fist in fury. "Phillip's missing, Sami's stressed out and I can't help but worry about all of it!"

"Hey, chill," Rex insisted softly. "Getting yourself worked up over it isn't going to help."

"I know, but I can't help it. First my problems with Sami and then Phillip's captured."

"Well, John has probably called the ISA. Even if he has the flu and can't get out there to do anything to find Phillip, he can help at home by using his connections."

"That's true. It's kinda odd how someone as healthy as John can be knocked down so easily by the flu," Lucas mused, and then shrugged.

Rex nodded and stared into his cup of coffee. "Do you sometimes wonder why some people die and others always come back to life?"

"What?" Lucas was surprised at the turn the conversation had taken.

"Sami was talking yesterday about the bond she and Eric share as twins and it made me think about Cassie. We had a bond too. I mean even when we thought she was dead there was a large part of me that didn't accept it. I didn't realize it at the time, but it was that bond telling me she was still alive. And the scary thing is, I still feel it. Even after what we were told by the others when they got back from Tony's island. I feel like she's still alive."

"Jenn feels that way too about Jack sometimes," Lucas offered. "I can't say for sure what either one of you are feeling. I know you and Cassie have that twin bond thing and Jennifer and Jack have that bond that only soul-mates share." He shrugged. "With the DiMeras, you never know."

"Do you think they're still alive? Tony and the others? Like some twisted plot of his?"

_If they are alive, Roman are Marlena included_, Lucas thought, _God help Tony if Sami finds out_.

lumilumilumilumi

Sami was growing increasingly frustrated with Lucas. She hadn't seen him since the day she had lunch with him and Alice. He seemed to be timing everything out just right so he could avoid seeing her. "Fine, if he wants to be that way," she fumed out loud.

She looked at the clock and realized it was time to get ready for a job interview. After she had gotten home from her impromptu lunch with Rex and Mimi she had found a message on her answering machine from one of the fashion boutiques she had applied to. Sami promptly called back and set up an interview for today.

It all happened so quickly that she hadn't even called Rex – who had made her promise to keep him updated on what was happening.

She snorted with laughter and stifled it. To think, she and Rex were bonding.

Sami couldn't bring herself to admit that it felt good to know at least one of her siblings seemed to genuinely care. And it was the brother she shared with Lucas to boot. It was almost a given that everyone would side with Lucas, but she had been shocked to receive support from Mrs. Horton and now Rex. Even Mimi had looked at her with a small amount of worry after they called a ceasefire before Rex returned to the table.

After showering and getting ready it was time to leave. She grabbed her purse and left her apartment.

And came face to face with Lucas saying good-bye to Rex out in the hall.

The trio stood awkwardly for a second before Rex spoke up.

"Are you headed out Sami?"

"Uh, yeah. I didn't get a chance to call you. I've got a job interview today."

"Hey! That's good." Rex hugged her.

Lucas watched, as Sami stood unsure of what to do. She stared at him around Rex's shoulder with an unreadable expression. Then she returned the hug shyly.

Rex stepped away from her and studied her for a moment. "Would you like me to drive you? I mean, are you feeling okay?"

Sami looked angry. "I'm fine! God, I pass out once and people start to coddle me!"

Rex held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry. You've just been looking so pale lately. I'm worried that maybe you're coming down with the flu like John."

Sami wasn't sure how she managed not to laugh. _If he only knew_, she thought. "No, it was just that one time." She looked at him with a small amount of affection. "You really are good at the whole overprotective brother routine. I'll be fine. And I promise to call you when I get home, just so you'll rest easy," she teased. "I've got to go or I'll be late."

"Good luck," Rex shouted at her retreating back. She didn't even bother glancing back and threw a wave over her shoulder. He figured she wasn't comfortable looking seeing Lucas. Because his brother clearly wasn't comfortable seeing her.

He sighed at Lucas turned back to his apartment muttering a good-bye. Would they always be like this now?

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

Sami picked up the phone to dial Rex as soon as she got home. She didn't know why. Maybe it had to do with the fact that she had a sibling willing to listen to her without jumping down her throat and being judgmental. Eric was the same way, but with his job as a photographer it took him all over the world and made it hard to get a hold of him. But she wished he would call her. Surely he felt something was upsetting her.

"Hello?" Mimi's voice brought Sami back to the moment.

"Is Rex there?"

"Um, yeah. He's been waiting for your call Sami. Uh, how'd it go?"

"Good. Can you get Rex now?" She wasn't in the mood to make nice with Mimi.

"Sure, sure. Let me get him."

She could hear Mimi set the phone down and yell for Rex.

"Hey Sami," his voice came over the line after a few seconds. "Did you get the job?"

Sami couldn't help but smile at the curiosity and excitement in Rex's voice. "I start next week."

"Cool! I knew they'd hire you. I had a good feeling about it."

"Thanks for having faith in me," Sami told him softly.

Rex understood she meant it in more ways than one. "You're welcome. So, did they let you use your employee discount already?" he teased.

"No," she laughed. "And I am not that bad when it comes to shopping."

"Not according to Lucas or Belle."

Sami stilled at the mention of Lucas and Rex picked up on the silence.

"I'm sorry Sami. You probably don't want to hear about Lucas right now."

"Hey, no. It's – it's okay. Lucas is your brother. I don't expect you do ignore him or pretend he doesn't exist around me. We – we'll move on. It takes time."

"Is that what you want? To move on?"

"Please Rex. I don't want to get into that right now."

"Okay. Okay. Just please tell me one thing Sami. Did you cheat on him?"

She felt herself grow angry but pushed it down. Rex was only asking for the story straight from her. He'd probably already heard Lucas' side and the version everyone else in Salem was telling. At least he was being fair to her and letting her defend herself. Rex was genuinely listening to what she had to say.

"No, I didn't."

"And you think my mom set you up?"

She didn't want to get into that. Anytime she did she got smacked down for it. Except for Mrs. Horton. Would Rex be the same? She wasn't ready to gamble on it yet.

"Let's not get into that."

"Sure, okay." He searched his mind for a neutral topic. Things were going well between him and Sami and he realized that neither one of them wanted to risk the tentative bond they were working on. "How about Mimi and I treat you to dinner tomorrow? In celebration of your new job."

Sami rolled her eyes. She wasn't sure she could stomach being around Mimi. Now that Rex was trying to get close to her she found herself getting increasingly angry with Mimi for lying to Rex. _And what are you doing to Lucas?_ the voice in her head taunted. _I'm not lying to him_, she thought, _just not telling him the whole truth_.

"Yeah, that'd be nice," Sami agreed reluctantly.

lumilumilumilumi

Dinner the next night wasn't easy, but it wasn't as hard as Sami believed it would be. At least they had agreed on the Brady Pub, so Sami felt the comfort of knowing her grandfather was near if she needed him.

And she and Mimi were able to be nice to each other for Rex's sake.

Looking at Mimi, Sami realized she must look at least as bad. Because the pressure of keeping secrets weighed heavily on a person.

Mimi looked almost as pale as people were accusing Sami of looking. At least she doesn't have the added benefit of vomiting thanks to morning sickness, Sami thought bitterly. Although Mimi did look slightly ill anytime the topic of children remotely came up – even from tables near enough to be over heard.

And Sami surprised herself by steering clear of that topic. Of course when one was pregnant and wasn't ready for anyone to know they generally tended to avoid the topic of children.

Rex studied both women throughout the night. He knew something was bothering them. Maybe he could chalk it up to the tension that was simmering underneath the surface. He had picked it up from the moment Sami joined them. But he was grateful that they were making the effort to be civil to one another.

So dinner was going well.

Until they showed up.

Rex noticed Sami grow paler, if that were possible, as she stared over his shoulder. He glanced at Mimi next to him and she shrugged. Rex turned in the booth and groaned when he saw Lucas and their mother.

Kate and Lucas froze when they saw Rex and Mimi's dining companion. Lucas could kick himself. He should have known better than to go to the restaurant Sami's family owned. But sometimes his mother missed Roman so much she appreciated the connection to her husband that the Brady family offered.

Even if she couldn't appreciate it in Roman's own daughter.

Kate nearly drug Lucas to their table, clearly irate. He really didn't need this right now.

"Rex, how can you stand to look at her after what she's done to your brother?"

"Uh, yeah, hello? She is his sister," Mimi said in a 'duh' tone of voice, but then cowered when Kate glared at her.

"It's okay mom," Lucas insisted softly as he watched Sami. He was worried because she looked paler than when he and Alice had run into her at the mall _that_ night. "Whatever happens between me and Sami has nothing to do with Rex. Mimi's right. Sami _is_ his sister."

"Sami doesn't need his pity," Kate hissed.

"It's not pity mom," Rex snapped. "I lost my sister Cassie. I'd kinda like to get to know my other two sisters. God forbid anything should happen to them. And Sami needs a friends sometimes too."

"Sami doesn't understand the meaning of friendship."

Sami was looking nauseous by that point and Lucas was getting increasingly concerned. What if she was sick like Rex had worried about the other night.

Before he could say anything Sami pressed a hand over her mouth and bolted.

"Sami," Lucas' voice overlapped with Rex's as they called after her.

Mimi touched Rex's arm. "Let me go check on her," she offered.

He smiled gratefully and stood so she could slide out of the booth.

She could hear Rex and Lucas argue with their mother as she walked toward the ladies room.

Mimi realized how miserable Kate could make her life if she ever found out the truth.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

Mimi was greeted by the sound of Sami's retching when she entered the ladies rest room. She quickly checked under the stall doors to see which one Sami was in and to make sure they were alone.

She ran the cold water as Sami flushed and soaked a paper towel. She offered it to Sami, who looked surprised when she exited the stall. But she accepted it and wiped her face with it.

Mimi kept the water running for Sami and stepped aside so she could wash her face properly and rinse her mouth out. When Sami was finished she handed her some dry paper towels.

"Thanks," Sami said softly.

"You're welcome. God, I don't know how you stand it. I mean I knew Kate didn't like you, but she doesn't give you a break, does she?"

"Yeah, well welcome to my life. This is what you're gonna have to face when you tell Rex the truth."

"And _that's_ just so encouraging," Mimi said sarcastically.

"Well, she might go a little easier on you. It's your first offense."

Mimi didn't know whether to laugh or cry at that. So she said nothing.

"I'm still not happy with you keeping this from Rex but when I think about it, and after what happened with Kate out there, I can understand why you're scared to tell him. And I'm not exactly the shining example of honesty."

"But you are telling the truth about not cheating on Lucas."

Sami was surprised that it came out of Mimi's mouth as a statement and not a question.

"I can tell now," Mimi continued. "I mean why would you willingly put yourself through this kind of crap?"

"Someone told me once I was a masochist. Of course he claimed to be one too," Sami told her with a small smile.

"Lucas, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I can see it," Mimi chuckled lightly.

"I suppose we should go back out there before Rex send out a search party."

lumilumilumilumi

Rex left his argument with his mother and hurried to Sami's side, Lucas trailing behind him hesitant.

"Are you okay Sami?"

Kate stormed up behind her sons. "She'll be fine! She just wants attention!"

Lucas turned on his mom. "Just leave Sami alone, okay! God damn it, can you not do this for one night? Sami is Rex's sister. You know, Roman's _daughter_? Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Kate's face fell at the mention of her husband and she looked like she would cry for a second before her eyes flashed with anger at Sami. She opened her mouth to speak, but another voice stopped her.

"What the hell are you doing Kate?"

Hearing her grandfather's voice right then, Sami thought he almost sounded like her father. She ran into his arms and buried her sobs in his chest.

Rex glared at Kate and put a comforting hand on Sami's back and rubbed soothingly.

"Lucas, maybe it would be a good idea for you and your mother to go somewhere else for dinner," Shawn Sr. suggested, anger pouring out of his voice. He may not agree with some of the things Sami had done in her life, but he'd be damned if he let Roman's wife rip his granddaughter apart. He had seen how frail Sami had seemed lately and couldn't help but worry about her. She had taken everything so hard, including Lucas canceling the wedding.

"I think you're right," Lucas agreed softly. "I'll see you later Rex."

Rex turned to his brother and gave him a smile. "Okay. Take care." He looked at his mother frowning and sighed. "Bye mom. We'll talk later."

His tone left no doubt to anyone that he would be giving Kate a piece of his mind.

Shawn Sr. steered Sami toward the booth they had been sitting at. He gently prodded her in then sat down next to her while Rex and Mimi sat across from them.

"Sami girl, I've been worried about ya. Ya haven't been looking well. Are ya sick?"

Sami looked at her grandfather, grateful that he was still there for her. "No, I'm okay. Just under a lot of stress."

Mimi shot her a look of disbelief and Sami kicked her shin under the table, causing her to jump.

"Ow," she yelped and glared at Sami.

"Are you okay?" Rex asked her.

"Yeah, just banged my shin against something."

Rex shrugged.

"I know you're upset about Lucas canceling the wedding. John told me about your going to see him. Do ya really believe Kate drugged ya?"

She looked at Shawn Sr. then glanced at Rex, unsure of what to say in her brother's presence without risking him shutting her out.

Rex reached over and squeezed her hand. "It's okay to say what you think. I'm not going to get angry. You know, it's not exactly a secret how you and mom feel about each other."

Sami took a deep breath before speaking. "Yeah, I do. I know Kate planned this all. She set me up somehow."

Shawn Sr. studied her for a moment. "Well, if she did, I know you'll figure it out. You've always been a smart cookie."

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

Sami figured she may be a "smart cookie," but Kate had stonewalled her. Three weeks had passed since the confrontation in the pub and she still was no closer to digging up the truth. She'd even tried to get something on Eugenia, because Sami just _knew_ she was in on it, but turned up nothing so far.

Between trying to find proof of the set up, working at her new job, the occasional doctor's appointment, and dodging Alice, Shawn Sr. and Rex's concern while keeping her pregnancy a secret she was exhausted. And she and Lucas were managing to avoid each other.

Sami stood behind the counter at work and absently rubbed her stomach. She was starting to put on a little pregnancy weight and she knew it wouldn't be long before she really began to show. She was already around eleven weeks.

What would she do when it became too hard to hide it? At this point she wasn't even sure Lucas would believe that the baby was his.

She realized that at this point she was making excuses for not telling him. What it all boiled down to was he hurt her. He hadn't believed in her, trusted that she was telling him the truth. And a small part of her feared his reaction, especially as more time went by with her putting it off. Either way he would probably be angry. Lucas would either think it was Brandon's, then she would have an even harder time proving that she didn't cheat on him. Or he would believe she was keeping the baby a secret from him as revenge for breaking up with her. Sami felt herself at a loss of what to do.

The store's phone rang and she answered, her voice sunny and cheerful despite the inner turmoil she was feeling. "Fashion Forward. This is Sami. How can I help you?"

"Ah Samantha dear," a voice greeted. The voice was obviously electronically disguised. "How is our little mother?"

She felt herself get angry. "I swear to God, if this is Mimi I am gonna kick your ass," she hissed, trying not to be over heard. "This is so _not_ funny."

But somehow, she doubted it was Mimi. They were managing to get along in their mutual misery over their secrets. Neither one was willing to break the truce by telling the other's secret.

"This isn't Mimi."

Sami felt the chill race up her spine. "If this isn't Mimi, then who are you?"

"Sami, Sami, Sami. Is that anyway to treat a friend? Who this is isn't important. But what is important is that I have proof that you've been telling the truth all along. Kate did set you up, with a little help from Eugenia."

"What?"

"I'll contact you later to tell you how to get the evidence."

Sami heard a dial tone, telling her the mysterious caller had hung up. "What is going on?" she said to herself, trying to dispel the sense of foreboding she had.

lumilumilumilumi

"Well boss," Bart chuckled after Tony had hung up the phone. "I bet that's really got little Miss Brady going, huh?"

"Oh yes. I'll just toy with her a little longer. Then she'll be on board for our little plan."

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

Sami was not happy with the strange calls she had begun to get. After the call at work, their had been a message waiting on her answering machine from the same caller when she got home that evening. Then they called again the next morning and later her cell phone as she drove to work. Each call similar to the last. They claimed to have the proof she needed that Kate had orchestrated the whole thing.

The idea that she could get her hands on the proof was tempting, but Sami was no fool. Whoever this person was would want something from her in return, she just knew it. And she was almost positive she wouldn't like what they would demand in return.

She absently went about her work, pondering her situation when the door chime indicated she had a customer.

Sami looked up from where she had been hanging the newest arrivals and rolled her eyes when Mimi entered with a timid Belle following. She was sure she knew what Mimi was trying to do. But she wasn't going to make this easy.

"Hi Sami," Mimi said cheerfully. Too cheerfully in Sami's opinion.

"Mimi. Belle."

"Uh, hi Sami," Belle greeted cautiously. Sami hoped it was guilt that was making her timid.

"You guys, I'm working. So I really don't have time for a social call."

"Oh, we don't want to cause you any problems at work," Belle said hurriedly. "We just wanted to know if maybe you'd have lunch with us."

Sami sighed and looked at the clock. "Uh, sure. My lunch break is in an hour."

"Okay, cool," Mimi said.

"Do you mind if we look around the store?" Belle asked. "The clothes look cool."

Sami couldn't contain a slight smile. "You'd think that. Go ahead and look around."

lumilumilumilumi

The three of them were seated in the food court a little over an hour later eating their various choices for lunch. Or to be more precise Belle and Mimi were eating their food while Sami picked at hers. She had thought Chinese food sounded good, but now she was looking at Belle's slice of pizza while her sister ate her salad first.

"Are you okay Sami?" Belle asked noticing her distraction.

"You know if I never hear that from anyone again I'd be happy. A person faints once and everyone assumes you're dying from the plague or something."

"But Sami, you have been looking kinda sick lately. And you're not eating your lunch now."

"I thought I wanted Chinese, but maybe I should have gotten pizza instead."

Belle rolled her eyes and handed Sami her pizza. "I'll get another slice."

Sami smiled and thanked her sister.

"Sami, I'm sorry I didn't help you when you asked, but I don't know how I could have. If Kate really did set you up you know she won't make it easy to find proof."

"Are you saying you believe me?" Sami asked in disbelief.

"I never said I didn't. And I'm sorry I let Shawn say what he did. I've kinda done the very things he accused you of," Belle added hurriedly.

"Well, I should know you wouldn't be able to do anything. You're not even half as sneaky as I am," Sami teased. Her spirits felt buoyed by the fact she actually had people believing in her, even a little. First Mrs. Horton then Rex and her grandfather and even Mimi and now her sister believed her.

"Sami!" Belle exclaimed with a laugh, glad that Sami appeared to be ready to forgive her.

They were silent and Sami began to eat her pizza.

"Are you really okay?" Belle asked after a while. "You always look so tired. You'd tell me if something's wrong wouldn't you? No matter how mad you were at me?"

Sami sighed and set down her food. "Belle, if I tell you something you promise to keep it to yourself?"

"Of course."

Sami took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." She was surprised at how good it felt to tell someone else.

"Oh my God!" Belle's eyes widened in excitement. "Sami, have you told Lucas yet?"

"No. I've just been so upset and angry that I haven't yet. And there's the fact that he's avoiding me."

"Oh, Sami. I am _so_ sorry. This is gotta be hard. You need to tell him before he figures it out. He'll be so angry."

"That is if he doesn't think it's Brandon's."

"He'll be mad either way. What are you going to do?"

Sami shrugged sadly. "I'll let you know as soon as I know."

Belle gave her an encouraging smile and took another bite of her lunch.

Sami looked at the milkshake Mimi had setting untouched in front of her. "Is that chocolate?"

Mimi sighed and handed her shake to Sami.

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

After her lunch with Belle and Mimi, Sami headed back to work feeling a little lighter in spirit. It felt good to have Belle back on her side and to be able to tell her about the baby. Her sister was ready to drag Mimi down to the nearest Baby Depot and buy whatever she could get her hands on. Sami had to put her foot down. Until she was ready to tell Lucas she was not going to risk the rest of Salem finding out because Belle decided to buy a zoo of stuffed animals and what not for the baby.

But it still felt good to know that "Aunt" Belle was in her corner.

When the next customer's entered she nearly groaned out loud.

Jennifer was looking around the store in interest before spotting her.

"Hi Sami," she greeted. "I was returning the dress Gran bought for you and thought I'd stop by and see you." Jenn glanced around again and smiled. "Abby would love this place. Maybe I'll bring her here next time she wants new clothes."

Sami sighed inwardly. She'd taken this job to get away from her family and Lucas'. Yet here they were, finding her anyways.

"Gran wanted to know if you'd come over for dinner tonight," she continued. Her smiled seemed genuine, but Sami still felt on her guard. After all, Lucas was Jenn's brother.

"It'll just be me, Abby, Jack Jr. and Gran," Jenn assured. "I know it would be hard for you to see Lucas right now. We can trade stories about Jack."

Sami took in Jenn's sad smile at the mention of her husband – Sami's closest friend next to Lucas. Well she really hadn't felt like cooking lately. "Why not?"

Jenn smiled and said she'd pass it to her grandmother that Alice would have another guest for dinner.

lumilumilumilumi

Sami couldn't help but feel nervous when she arrived at Alice's house for dinner. The Hortons had surprised her so far by not treating her like the plague after the cancelled wedding and her supposed "affair" with Brandon. But it didn't ease her fears. Sooner or later it would come down to her or Lucas. She just knew it.

And when she heard raised voices inside she thought this might be the night.

"I can't believe you Jennifer!" Lucas was shouting. "You think my mother would do that to me and Will?"

"I didn't say that Lucas. I'm just saying I believe Sami and Brandon were drugged. I don't think Sami would betray you in that way."

"Do you really think mom was set up?"

"God, do you see what you're doing? Will, I don't know. All I know is what I saw. But your Grandma Kate wouldn't do that to us."

"I really think you and Will should head out if you don't want to run into Sami," Jenn said a little sadly.

"Maybe me and dad can stay, just to see her? You guys have been talking about her being sick. Can't I just see her for myself? Make sure she's really okay?"

Sami's eyes filled with tears at the concern in her son's voice. No matter how mad he was with her, he still cared. It both filled her with joy and broke her heart. Damn Kate for putting her little boy through such pain.

"She's fine Will," Alice assured softly. "And I'm sure she'd be happy to see you too."

"Can we stay, just a little while dad? I wanna at least say hi to her."

"I supposed you could stay buddy. But I don't think it'd be a good idea for me to stay. Aunt Jenn can bring you home after dinner."

"Why can't you stay too, Uncle Lucas?" Abby chimed in. "This is your family. Sami would feel bad if she thought you left because of her."

"She'd feel just as bad if I stayed Abby. I'll just head out. See ya later buddy."

"Okay dad," Will said dejectedly. He was so worried about how this all was affecting his parents. Especially now that not only Grandpa Shawn and Uncle Rex believed his mom, but also Great-Grandma Alice and Aunt Jennifer. He'd wondered before when his mother kept claiming Grandma Kate set her up. And it was no secret that his mom and her hated each other.

When Sami heard Lucas start toward the door she tried to get away but the door opened and Lucas froze. Sami was standing there, obviously overhearing the conversation, because she looked guilty and tears were making their way down her cheeks. He nearly came undone at the sight.

"I should just go," Sami gestured over her shoulder. "I'll just go in and see Will, then leave."

"No. Gran invited you to dinner. She'd be upset if you didn't stay."

"I'll be upset if you both don't stay," Alice insisted gently as she came up behind Lucas.

Lucas swallowed and looked down at his shoes while Sami fidgeted. They both knew there was no escaping when Alice had her mind made up.

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12

Sami could feel the tension as she and Lucas followed Mrs. Horton into the living room. She felt tears fill her eyes again at the sight of Will. Her poor boy was a mass of confusion and he seemed awkward in her presence for a minute.

Will studied his mother. He hadn't seen her for weeks and was secretly afraid that maybe she'd leave town after everything that had happened. But she was standing in front of him nervously wringing her hands. She looked sickly like he had overheard Uncle Rex tell his dad. Her complexion was pale and her eyes had dark circles under them. And she looked ready to bolt from the room and puke.

He slowly went to her and gave her a shy hug. "You should go to the doctor mom. You don't look well."

The sound of a tearful laugh met his ears. "Everyone keeps saying that." She stepped back and took his chin in her hands. "I'll be fine Will, I promise."

lumilumilumilumi

Sami threw her purse on the couch as she entered her apartment when she got home from dinner. She was emotionally and physically drained. Dinner had been tense and she just wanted to sleep.

The light on her answering machine was flashing at her. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear another creepy message waiting for her.

The first message was from John of all people. He had heard from Shawn Sr. that she seemed to be feeling ill after having a bad run in with Kate. Sami rolled her eyes when he apologized for Kate's actions. And he was glad that she was able to have lunch with Belle during the afternoon. Belle had assured him that Sami was fine.

He asked if she would come see him, he was worried about her. _Yeah, that'll happen real soon_, she thought. But she tried to push away the mild delight she felt at the thought that John was even a little worried about her.

"God this pregnancy is turning me into an emotional mass," she fumed. "I cry at the drop of a hat. I feel all warm and fuzzy when people tell me they're worried and they care. Gaaaaahhhh!"

She deleted John's message and listen to the next few, which were from Belle, Rex, grandpa Shawn, Alice and even Julie. They were all making various requests to get together with her over the next few days. Besides Belle none of them knew she was pregnant yet and she could imagine how much they would smother her once they found out.

A part of her had been expecting the final message, but it still didn't ease her worries. Someone was stalking her. The mysterious caller once again informed her of the proof they had of Kate's plot to destroy her. They would tell her at a later time how to get the evidence.

She shivered involuntarily after hearing the message. Someone out there knew what Kate had done and was taunting her with it. Her first instinct was to go to Lucas and tell him about her fears and ask him to stay with her. She stomped her foot in frustration.

"That's it!" she exclaimed to herself. "I'm going over to Lucas' and tell him about the baby. If he doesn't believe me I'll drag his sorry ass to the hospital for the blood test! At least he'll make sure I'm safe, even if it's just to keep the baby safe.

She tore open the door and opened her mouth to scream when she saw Bart standing outside her door. But he clamped his hand over her mouth and shoved her back into the apartment.

"I don't think so sweet thing! See Lucas ain't part of the plan right now. But you are."

TBC…


	13. Chapter 13

Sami bit down hard on Bart's hand and knocked him off balance and made a mad dash for the door. She let out a scream, hoping someone would hear. When she opened it three large burly men were waiting there. One grabbed her up in his arms and placed a cloth over her mouth and nose.

Oh god, she thought, I'm being kidnapped. Sami held her breath and tried not to breathe in the chloroform that was on the cloth. She slumped forward and waited for the man to move the cloth and loosen his grip. When he did she snapped her head up into his chin and heard him swear as he released her.

She screamed again and grabbed a nearby lamp and smashed it against the skull one of the men when he tried to grab her.

She ran for her bedroom, since the front door was blocked, making sure she knocked down her other lamp and anything else she could. If she made enough noise surely Lucas would come to see what was happening.

But Bart cut her off.

"Lucas!" she screamed before she was grabbed from behind and the cloth was placed back over her face. She held her breath again.

"Roberts isn't going to come. He and your boy went to see Kate." He scratched at the back of his neck and looked mildly apologetic. "And if he did come, well unfortunately one of the boys would be forced to take him out. If ya know what I mean."

Sami couldn't hold her breath any longer and felt herself grow weak as the chloroform took affect.

Bart watched as she finally succumbed to unconsciousness. "Lets get out of here," he ordered as he surveyed the damage Sami had caused. Someone had to have heard the commotion and would either come check or call the cops. He deleted Tony's message on her answering machine then moved for the window.

He poked his head out the window to check the fire escape, and then motioned for the two men with no burdens to go. Then the third carried out Sami and Bart followed.

Bart glanced back at the mess and shook his head. Someone started pounding on her door. The boss wasn't going to be happy about this.

lumilumilumilumi

Lucas and Will pulled up to their apartment building and were greeted by three police cars parked out front with lights still flashing. Lucas felt a knot form in the pit of his stomach. Could something have happened to Sami?

Will was out of the car and running up to the building. Lucas tried to catch up to him. "Will! Wait!"

He caught his son and forced him to face him. The look of fear in Will's eyes was enough to break his heart.

"What if it's mom? What if something's happened to her? She has been sick lately. What if she collapsed?"

"We don't know what's happened yet. Let's not jump to conclusions, okay?"

Will nodded, but the fear was still apparent.

When they got to their floor Lucas felt his stomach drop at the sight. Crime scene tape was stretched across Sami's open door and Tek was standing there talking with two uniformed officers.

"Mom!" Will screamed and broke away from his father and ran for his mom's door.

Tek stepped forward and caught him before he could get too close. "I'm sorry. But this is a crime scene. You can't go in."

Lucas pulled Will back from Tek with a glare. He understood Tek was doing his job, but it was too surreal for him. Something had obviously happened to Sami. He felt on the verge of lashing out but he had to keep calm for Will.

"What's happening Tek? Is Sami okay?"

Tek sighed and turned to look into the apartment. "Bo. I think you need to come out here."

After a few tense seconds Bo emerged with a bleak expression on his face. He looked up and saw Lucas and Will standing there. The look of desperation on Will's face made Bo want to cry.

"Let's go to your apartment Lucas," he insisted softly.

Lucas could only nod and gently steered Will toward the apartment.

When the door was firmly closed behind them Bo seated himself on a chair and faced Lucas and Will on the couch.

"One of your neighbors heard a disturbance in Sami's apartment tonight," Bo began. "They, well – uh, they said they heard a woman scream and what sounded like a fight. They said they pounded on the door and called 911 when there was no answer."

"Where's my mom?" Will whispered.

"We don't know," Bo said softly. "It looks like she was abducted."

"What?" Lucas hissed. "This can't be happening."

"I'm sorry. This kills me as much as it does you two."

"Bullshit!" Lucas snapped before recovering himself. "Her grandpa Shawn has been the only Brady in the past to even care what happens to Sami."

"That is damn well not true!" Bo fumed. "I love Sami, and so does the rest of the family."

"Sure, you people just don't like her."

Bo narrowed his eyes and studied Lucas' angry face. "Okay, so we've had our problems with Sami in the past. But you have to know that none of us have ever wanted Sami to be harmed. _We_ were with her when she was on death row."

Lucas could recognize the deliberate jab. "And who was there for her when she was raped."

"Why you little…"

"Shut up!" Will shouted. The pair looked at him contrite. "God, mom's in danger and all you can do is argue over who loves her more. Hello?"

Lucas gently squeezed Will's shoulder. "You're right buddy and we're sorry. I know your Uncle Bo is just frustrated. It can't be easy to be a cop when it's your family in trouble."

"Will, I'm gonna do everything I can to find out what happened to your mom and bring her home."

Will nodded and let his father pull him into his embrace. He couldn't imagine his life without his mother there.

TBC…


	14. Chapter 14

Sami felt the world begin to intrude on her unconsciousness. She tried to make out the sounds around her before attempting to open her eyes.

"There were four of you Bart," a voice she hadn't heard in a long time greeted her ears. She should have known when his lackey showed up at her door that he was alive. She wanted to scream at the unfairness of it all, but she needed to know what was going on.

"It should have been a simple thing for you to take her."

"Aw, boss, you know she's a firecracker. And a biter."

"Enough! I will just have to figure out a way to turn this to our advantage."

Sami lay still on the bed they had placed her on and kept her eyes shut. She tried to keep her breathing even so Tony and Bart would know she was awake yet. Maybe they would let something slip about why they had taken her.

"Bart, watch over Samantha while I check on our other 'guests.' Do not let her out of your sight."

"Sure thing Count."

Sami's thoughts were in a whirl as Tony left the room. There were others being held prisoner. Could her parents still be alive? After all, obviously Tony survived. Maybe her mother and father made it too? And the others?

lumilumilumilumi

Tony opened the door to Roman and Marlena's room and entered, flanked by two guards. "Good evening. How has your stay been? Have you enjoyed the entertainment?" He gestured at the TV he had placed in their room.

"Damn it DiMera!" Roman snapped. "What the hell are you up to?" He moved toward Tony, wanting to cause him as much harm as possible, but a guard stepped between them. "What does our daughter have to do with your sick schemes?"

"Well, as you know, Sami _is_ one of the best schemers around. Marlena, are you sure she's not a DiMera?"

"Shut up you bastard!" Roman snarled. "You leave my daughter, _any_ of my daughters, out of this."

Tony ignored him and continued to taunt the pair. "It must eat the two of you up inside. You've been watching John and Kate grow closer. That alone has to be difficult to bear. But then Roman, your wife – who I do believe promised you to look out for your daughter – sets Sami up to tear her and her true love apart. And your grandson is so upset. Oh, and speaking of grandchildren. I suppose it is a lucky thing that those drugs Kate gave Sami didn't harm the baby. Imaging killing your own unborn grandchild. Sad thing really."

"I want you to let Sami go," Roman ordered.

"Please, Tony," Marlena added. "We'll do whatever you want, but just let her go." Tears were in her eyes. It was bad enough that they had to be held captive, but to put Sami through it while pregnant.

"No, I don't think I will. I need Sami for the next phase of my plan. You'll just have to sit back and watch the fun."

lumilumilumilumi

Tony went back to Sami's room and ordered Bart to accompany him. Sami still faked being unconscious.

He posted two guards outside her room. "You are not to go in there unless it's an emergency. Even then only one is allowed go in."

He walked away with Bart on his heels.

"So boss, what's the plan?"

"The plan, Bart, is to use Sami's talents to their full potential. Just imagine how Roman and Marlena will feel to know their daughter is working for a DiMera."

"And how do you plan do make her work for you?"

"Remember that little threat you made against Lucas when you botched her abduction?"

Bart looked sheepish. "Uh, yeah."

"We will carry through if she doesn't cooperate."

TBC…


	15. Chapter 15

Lucas wasn't sure how he let Will talk him into going to the pub for breakfast the next morning. But he knew when he looked at Will's desolate expression he couldn't say no.

Shawn Sr. greeted them as warmly as could be expected when your world had fallen apart, yet again.

"Will me boy," he said affectionately ruffling his great-grandson's hair. "How ya holdin' up?"

Will shrugged. He didn't want to explain what he was feeling and Shawn Sr. seemed to understand.

Lucas and Will slid into a booth and let Shawn Sr. choose their meal for them.

The pub was filled with Bradys, just as Lucas had expected. He was more than a little surprised to see John and Brady there with Belle. And to see his mother in their company caused mixed feelings.

Lucas studied Sami's stepfather. There were dark circles under his eyes and his face seemed deeply lined with worry. Anyone with eyes could see it wasn't just from an illness but how deeply Sami's disappearance had affected the man.

He almost laughed at the absurd thought he had, that if only Sami could see John now.

Rex made his way over to the table with Mimi, Belle and Shawn Douglas.

Lucas saw Kate glare at Belle out of the corner of his eye. He suppressed a sigh. Now Sami's sister was on his mother's "shit list."

Belle slid in beside Will and Rex sat down next to Lucas. Mimi and Shawn pulled up chairs to sit at the end. Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes.

Finally Rex spoke. "How you guys holding up?"

"Fine," Will answered automatically. He didn't want anyone to know how scared he was for his mom.

Rex nodded and thought he understood. "I'm worried," he admitted to Will. "It's kinda scary not knowing where she's at."

"I'm scared too," Belle said softly. "But we have to have faith that Sami's okay and she'll find her way home soon."

"Yeah," Shawn added. "Sami's pretty smart. She'll always find a way out of a tough situation."

Lucas might have been angry at Shawn for moving in on his brother's wife while Phillip was a prisoner of war, but he was grateful for the comforting words he offered Will.

The door chime caught everybody's attention when Doug, Julie, Jenn and Abby entered.

While Jenn and Julie hugged Hope and pelted her with questions Abby made her way over to Lucas and Will.

"Hey Will. I'm sorry about Sami," Abby said softly. She always thought Sami was nice, even if she was always yelling at her Uncle Lucas.   
And Sami had been friends with her dad, so she had to be okay.

Abby tilted her head toward the door. "You wanna go for a walk with me, Will?"

Will looked at his father hopefully. The room was too stifling for him with all the guilty and worried adults. He didn't want everyone to start smothering him with their concern.

"Go ahead buddy," Lucas told him. He could understand his son's discomfort.

He and Abby were gone before anyone could blink.

"Will's having a hard time, I can tell," Rex told him.

Lucas sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah. I think he feels guilty for yelling at his mom before all this happened. And he was worried because apparently he overheard somewhere that she was sick," he said looking pointedly at Rex.

"Hey, you were there too."

Another sigh. "I know, I know. But god, this is so hard on him."

"Everyone knows this is just as hard on you," Belle insisted gently.

"Thanks Belle," Lucas said. He looked from her to Rex. "How are you guys doing? Sami is your sister."

Belle looked teary. "We just made up and now someone's taken her from us. It's not fair! What if they hurt her Lucas?"

"We can't think that way," Rex insisted looking at Lucas' stricken face. "We have to believe she'll be found safe and sound."

"Maybe because she set it all up!" Kate snapped coming toward their table. Everyone was staring at her in various states of anger and disbelief.

"Mom, don't!" Lucas shouted. "Not here and not now!"

"God, I don't know how anyone can still fall for Sami's schemes," Kate fumed

"This isn't a scheme!" Belle snapped. "I don't know why you're here. You can't stand Sami. You'd probably be happy if someone hurt her," her voice broke.

"Mom, you shouldn't be here," Rex said firmly, remembering last time she was in the pub. "Not if you're gonna cause problems."

"I came with John because he asked me to."

"Well it obviously was a mistake," Mimi mumbled under her breath.

"When are people going to see that Sami's just playing everyone?" Kate shouted to the occupants of the pub.

"Kate," John warned in a low voice, making his way over relying on his cane. "Your sons asked you not to start. I asked you not to start before we came. Or have you forgotten that I raised Sami."

"And look what that's gotten you? She hates you. Sami hates everyone."

"Especially you!" Shawn retorted. "You should go if you can't support the family. John doesn't need your shit."

"Shawn, please," John said holding up a hand to stall any more comments from the young man. "I don't need your input right now."

Shawn grumbled quietly in his seat and Lucas swore he called Kate a whore, but he let it slide.

John turned to Kate. "I think it was a mistake to ask you to come. Kate, you've given me support in the past. But I should have known you couldn't support me in this. I think you should go back to the penthouse. Brady can take me home later."

"John, I sorry," Kate apologized. But Lucas could tell by the looks on the faces around him they weren't buying it. And he couldn't blame them.

Brady came up behind John and Kate. "Dad's right Kate. You probably should go. It's not helping anything."

Kate turned to Brady. "You're not buying into this are you? You of all people know how petty and vindictive Sami can be."

"Yes, apparently as much as you," Brady snapped. "Sami and I certainly don't get along, but I can't see her doing something like this to Will. Can you?"

"Absolutely. Look what she did to Will _and_ Lucas!"

"Now look here Kate," Shawn Sr. growled coming up to the group. "Sami says she was set up by _you_. And what with the way yer acting I'm finding meself wondering if my granddaughter didn't have a point."

"Too many people have blinders on where that witch is concerned!"

"Kate!" several voices shouted at once, Shawn Sr. and John's loudest of all.

"You have to admit, she's capable of setting this all up!" Kate shouted in return.

"Capable, yes," Brady agreed. "But to actually go through with it; doubtful."

"Maybe you set her up to be kidnapped too, Kate," Belle insisted angrily.

"Belle," Lucas warned. "My mom wouldn't do that."

"Oh, wouldn't she?" Mimi asked acerbically.

"Mimi!" Rex snapped. "I know my mom and Sami hate each other but…"

It was all downhill from there and no one heard the door chime.

"Shut up everyone!"

The pub fell silent and people turn to look at Will standing in the doorway flanked by Abby. He was shaking with anger.

"Damn it! My mom's out there somewhere in trouble! She could be hurt, or worse," his voice cracked. "And all you can do is fuckin' argue about her and her faults!"

"Will," Lucas warned when he heard him swear.

"Dad, right now I don't give a damn if I get grounded for cussing! I just want my mom! If you guys don't bring her home I'll never forgive you! Any of you!"

He ran upstairs and slammed the door to his mom's old room.

Abby glared at the adults. "I'm going to check on Will."

She marched past everyone with her head held high. She couldn't believe everyone was being so petty about his mother's disappearance. Abby halted when she saw Lucas move to get up. "I think you should wait a while," she told him coldly. "Let Will calm down before you go see him."

He couldn't believe he was going to take the advice of a teenage girl, but he nodded his head and sat back down. All he knew is his son was going to be devastated if they never found his mother.

TBC…


	16. Chapter 16

Gotta give a shout out to everybody who's been giving me such kind reviews. You guys are the best. Especially KHLOE, Val, LaTi, Jennifer, Diann (I will read your fic & let you know what I think) and everyone else at Second Chances (there have been so many of you I can't list ya all!) And over at TonyDiMerasbedroomslave, LiasonFan2, Batdz Angel, Blooming Violets and Veronica (who has faithfully reviewed almost every chapter) thank you! Thanks everyone for reading.

I don't own Days, or Lucas. (Damn!) But I do own Ryan Reynolds. (Still on that kick.) Okay, not really. But I own Blade Trinity on DVD. And I will own Amityville as soon as the DVD comes out. Watch it if you like Horror. _Soooooooooo_ worth it!

lumilumilumilumi

Sami sat on the bed in the room Tony had placed her in. After he had left with Bart the night before they never returned. So she lay back and stared at the ceiling pondering her situation until exhaustion finally sent her into a fitful sleep. Her mind wasn't any clearer when she woke up, but she continued to turn things over in her head. It was obvious from his comments that there were other people he was holding prisoner.

It was a distinct possibility that her parents were alive if Tony had survived. Her eyes filled with tears at the thought. She might only be a few doors away from her parents. And her grandmother and Jack could be alive too.

Sami stood up and began to check out the room. She wanted to know if there was any way out.

lumilumilumilumi

Jack was steadily chipping away at the wall in his chamber. He had a hole large enough to fit his arm through started behind a nightstand. He was not going to fail, not this time.

His mind wondered to Jennifer while working at his task. This time he would really come home to her.

Mopping at the sweat forming on his forehead. From what he had been able to overhear Tony say outside his door a few times some of the others were being held there too. And from what he heard outside the door that morning he figured Tony had another captive from Salem. But he knew he would have a limited amount of time to locate anyone after he put his escape plan into motion.

It didn't stop him from wondering who else was prisoner here now.

lumilumilumilumi

Tony chuckled as he entered Roman and Marlena's room. He glanced at the TV. "Looks like the Brady's have gathered to brainstorm. Although it doesn't look as though they've even worked up a small drizzle." He laughed at his own joke while Roman and Marlena glared.

Their captor studied them for a moment. "Unfortunately Bart wasn't able to convince Samantha to come with us peacefully so I'll just have to think of a way to fix that. Do you think a call from your daughter will convince them she left of her own free will?" he taunted.

"Bart made too much of a mess of your plan," Roman goaded. "They'll never buy it."

"I suppose we shall see," Tony said full of confidence. "Now I think I will go see how your lovely daughter is this fine morning."

And with that he was gone.

lumilumilumilumi

Sami turned to face the door when Tony entered with one of the guards. "Why the hell can't you DiMera's stay dead?" she snapped.

Tony smirked at her. "All full of spit and vinegar as usual."

"You know my family's going to figure out what happened and find me."

"I wouldn't be so sure. Have they figured out I'm alive yet? I haven't seen any evidence of it so far."

"Give it time," she sneered. Although she wasn't convinced of it. John was more focused on his addiction and Kate than what seemed the remote possibility of Tony being alive. Bo was chasing after the supposedly alive Georgia with Billie. Abe had lost his eyesight. No one really had the energy or inclination to consider that Tony had lived and was still plotting against them.

"Sami, still so passionate. How can Lucas ever part himself from you? Oh, that's right! His mother has him convinced you've had an affair with Brandon. Shame really, that he can't see through his mother's lies. And with you expecting his child again."

Sami's hand unconsciously shot to her stomach. "How do you know all this?"

"Oh, I've been keeping an eye on things in Salem while I've been gone."

TBC…


	17. Chapter 17

Kate reluctantly left after Will locked himself in Sami's old room. Abby was the only one he would let in. Lucas had to resign himself to waiting for his son to cool off and come out on his own. He hoped Abby could help.

But now he was stuck in the middle of Belle and Mimi explaining their theories on Sami's "affair" – he could hear the quote marks in Belle's voice whenever she said the word – and her disappearance. Lucas sat patiently listening with Rex, Shawn and Brady. Occasionally Shawn inputted his opinion or facts he thought the two overlooked.

"Did you think to check out her online horoscope?" Shawn asked Lucas.

"Yes," he sighed, telling himself to be patient. After all, this was Sami's family he was dealing with. "It didn't say what she claimed."

"Well, somebody could have hacked into it, couldn't they Rex?" Mimi asked.

Rex sat up straighter in the booth. "Sure, and they could have changed it back easily."

"What?" Lucas himself sat up straight in his seat.

"Well, if someone really wanted to, it wouldn't be hard to change her horoscope."

"Okay," Lucas said, "but that doesn't explain how she knew where to find him. She claims her phone psychic told her."

"Come on Lucas," Brady decided contribute his opinion. "If Sami's gonna lie, don't you think she'd come up with something better than her phone psychic?"

He clenched his jaw, not quite sure who he wanted to be angry with, Sami, her family or himself. Because what they were saying made sense.

"God, but who would kidnap her?" Belle asked, fear and worry still evident in her voice.

"Do you think it had anything to do with whoever set her up?" Mimi asked, diplomatically leaving Kate out of the conversation for her sons' sakes.

"I'm not sure, but it could be possible," Brady said. "It's all too weird. I overheard Bo tell my dad that Eric had left a panicked message on Sami's answering machine just minutes after neighbors heard the commotion. When Bo called him Eric said he felt she was in danger."

"And Eric would know," Rex admitted. He knew what it meant to share a bond with your twin.

The knowledge that Eric knew Sami was in trouble ate at Lucas. There was no way Eric would make something like that up.

lumilumilumilumi

After Will had finally come out of his self-imposed exile Lucas took his son home from the pub. When they got home he had a serious talk with Will, where he admitted Will had every right to be angry at people for not thinking of his mother, but not to talk to adults like he had. Or to swear like a drunken sailor. Lucas sent Will to his room for the rest of the night with the knowledge that he was grounded for a week.

Lucas sighed and plopped down onto his couch. He had a lot to think about after talking with Belle, Brady and the others. If Brady was inclined to believe Sami even a fraction then Lucas definitely had to think.

Brady had been right that if Sami were lying to cover things up she would have done a better job of it. Sami was a skillful liar. She would have done better than a lame horoscope that didn't exist and a phone psychic. She would have weaved an elaborate tale to convince him of her innocence. But for his mother to do it, he still had a few doubts.

And he knew – just knew – that things were going to get ugly regarding Sami's disappearance. He could feel it.

TBC…


	18. Chapter 18

Sami glared at Tony. She was tired of being jerked around. First Kate and now Tony. "You've been watching what's happening in Salem? Getting some sort of sick kicks out of all this? God, pervert!"

"It's not really voyeurism, per se. Just watching all my plans fall into place. After all, I wasn't watching when you and Lucas created the child you carry. Although I'm sure it was quite the show, knowing you two, but I'm not into that sort of thing."

Sami felt a shiver race up her spine. It was too creepy to even entertain the idea of Tony watching Lucas make love to her. She had to fight back the urge to vomit.

"You see I have an investment in what's happening in Salem. I've worked too hard and come too far to let it all fall apart now."

"Don't you think you've done enough? You're responsible for my parents' deaths. And my grandmother's. You've done everything you can to destroy my family!" She moved to lunge at Tony, but his guard intercepted her.

"Let go of me you stupid bastard!" Sami clawed at the man's face but he wouldn't relax his grip.

"Samantha, I really think you should calm down. It can't be healthy for you or the baby to make yourself so upset."

Sami slowed her struggles but still squirmed in her captor's grip trying to break free. She stared at him in angry disbelief. "Like you care!" she spit out.

"Of course I care. You, and your child, are an important part of my plan."

"I don't know what you're planning Tony, but it's obviously noting good. And I'm _not_ going to play along."

"Oh Sami, but you aren't going to have a choice. If you choose not to cooperate with me, our dear Mr. Roberts and son may face a terrible accident. It would be tragic really."

Angry tears stung Sami's eyes. "Are you threatening them? Oh my God. You would kill Lucas and Will? You sick bastard!" She grabbed the guard's hand and bit down hard enough to draw blood causing him to release her. She launched herself at Tony, striking him in the face with her fist.

But the commotion brought in the other guards to subdue her.

As they pulled Sami away she had the satisfaction of seeing blood drip from Tony's nose.

His eyes flashed angrily at her as he pulled out a handkerchief to dab at the blood. "I'll give you an hour to think things over. But know this; I will kill the man you love and your son if you choose not to do as I say." He turned on his heel and ordered the guards out.

She was left alone to cry over the thought of losing Lucas and Will.

TBC…


	19. Chapter 19

Rex sat typing away on his laptop back at the loft. If someone really did play on Sami's insecurities and set her up to keep her and Lucas apart he was going to find out. It would be a simple thing for him to figure out once he got past the firewalls. And if it was connected to her disappearance…

Mimi, Belle and Shawn sat on the couch watching as Rex worked his magic.

Mimi wasn't sure how he would take it if he did find out his mother was behind it all. And with Kate's attitude about Sami lately, she couldn't help but buy into the fact that maybe Kate really did orchestrate the whole thing. But wasn't it risking too much if she was also behind Sami's kidnapping?

"Do you think this will help us find Sami?" Belle asked softly.

Rex could only shrug. "I don't know where else to start. If I could at least find her…"

"Or Phillip?" Shawn asked. He thought Rex must be feeling helpless. First his brother is captured and now his sister is missing.

Rex started to speak but was interrupted when the door opened and Jan flounced in. She looked at Belle with a sneer. "What are you doing here?"

"Leave it alone Jan," Shawn ordered. He didn't want Jan to start in on Belle; she was upset enough as it was with Sami's abduction and guilt over Phillip's capture.

"It's more like what are _you_ doing here?" Mimi snapped.

"Did you forget that my Shawnie lives here, Meems? Something you might not have the luxury of much longer."

"Go somewhere else for now Jan," Rex warned in a low voice. He wasn't in the mood for her theatrics.

"I think I just pointed out to _MeMe_ that Shawn is here. I can stay if I want."

Rex snarled as he shot out of his seat and grabbed her arm, steering her toward the door. "I. Said. OUT! Go shopping or something! Just don't come back here!"

Jan's eyes were wide as Rex slammed the door in her face and locked it.

Mimi and Belle looked almost as shocked as Jan while Shawn could only smirk.

"Now," Rex said calmly. "Back to work."

lumilumilumilumi

A few hours later Lucas picked up the phone after the second ring. He really didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment, but he recognized Rex's number.

"What's up?"

"Hey Lucas," Rex greeted. He sounded nervous. "I was checking things out on the Internet and, well, someone did hack into the Spectator's Horoscope site. Now, I can't tell who unless I can get to their computer, but Sami definitely was telling the truth. And if I can track down the computer the hack originated from you bet I'll find the fake horoscope."

Lucas rubbed a hand over his face in frustration. If this was supposed to make him feel better, it wasn't working. So Sami had been telling the truth. But if she would have trusted him enough to tell him how afraid she was of Brandon interfering it would have made things so much easier.

"Uh, thanks bro. I'm kinda beat, so I'll call you later."

"Okay."

Lucas was about to get ready for a shower when the phone rang again. With a sigh he decided to let the answering machine get it.

He was in the doorway of his bedroom when he heard _her _voice.

TBC…


	20. Chapter 20

Lucas swore loudly and ran for the phone. He couldn't believe he was hearing Sami's voice. She sounded nervous and unsure as she tried to tell him she was okay and started to ramble. About what, he didn't care.

"Sami?" he asked breathlessly when he picked up the phone.

"Lu… Lucas?"

"Yeah, it's me. Where are you? Are you okay? Everyone's been worried sick that you were hurt or something!"

Sami glanced over her shoulder to where Tony and Bart stood monitoring her conversation. Tony had assured her he had people working for him in Salem. And they wouldn't hesitate to harm Lucas and Will if she didn't do as he said.

"I – I'm fine. I'm sorry I worried everyone. But I had to get out of town. Too much pressure, you know."

Her voice sounded shaky and Lucas got the feeling she was lying. Something had her scared.

"Your apartment was trashed and people said they heard you scream."

"Oh, uh – I was upset and started throwing things and screaming. It's just been so hard to be around you and know you don't want anything to do with me." Sami felt tears fill her eyes. The last part was too true.

"No, I know you're lying."

Sami's eyes widened. He had to buy into her lie. His life and Will's depended on it. "I'm not," she insisted trying to sound angry with him. "I couldn't take it anymore. I … I just need some time."

"Sami, is someone there with you? Are they threatening you?"

"Don't be stupid Lucas. Why can't you drop this?" she snapped using her frustration to infuse the words with annoyance.

Lucas couldn't shake the feeling, someone was listening in, making her lie to him so he'd believe she left town on her own. But why?

"So the minute things get rough you cut and run, huh? I should have known better. It's always about you and your feelings," he said forcing anger into his voice. He could put on an act if it meant Sami would be safe for a while longer. "Will's upset and your family's scared that something bad has happened to you."

Sami could feel tears slip down her cheek but she had to keep control. He believed her. That meant that maybe there would be no hope for rescue.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it. I _had_ to leave."

"Fine," he snarled. "You _had_ to leave town and make everyone believe you were kidnapped. That's just like you Sami!"

"Lucas," she gasped hurt. Tony signaled her to end the call. She swallowed her tears. "I – I have to go." She quickly ended the call and let the tears take control.

Bart looked almost ill as sobs began to overtake Sami. "Boss?"

"Once she's calmer take her back to her room for the night. She'll need her rest before I put her to work." With that Tony left Bart to watch over Sami as she let out heart-wrenching cries.

lumilumilumilumi

Lucas gripped the phone tightly in his grip after Sami ended the call. Fear coiled itself in his gut. Did he do the right thing? Was it going to buy enough time to find her? He glanced numbly at the phone.

He realized he should call Bo or John.

"Just be okay Sami."

TBC…


	21. Chapter 21

Belle was sitting dejectedly on the couch in the loft with Mimi. Rex was searching now on his computer for any activity on Sami's credit cards or anything that coincided with her disappearance. Shawn was trying to be useful and was making coffee to keep Rex and themselves fueled up for the search. Everyone was lost in his or her own thoughts.

Belle shook herself out of her stupor and turned to Mimi. "I need to talk to you."

Mimi looked at her friend confused but nodded. "Shoot."

Belle glanced at Shawn and Rex. "It's private, let's go in the bedroom." She got up and motioned for Mimi to follow her.

Mimi closed the door behind her and turned toward Belle expectant. "What's wrong?"

"God, Mimi. We're horrible people," Belle whispered worriedly.

"No, Belle. If you're blaming yourself for this it's stupid. Even if you hadn't made up with Sami, it wouldn't be anyone's fault. Let alone yours."

The impatient, partially angry, look on her face was eerily reminiscent of her sister. "That's not what this is about," she snapped. "It's about her being pregnant."

"Oh my God! Oh, you're right. No one else knows. We have to tell them, especially Lucas."

"I know. But how the hell are we supposed to tell him? 'Oh, by the way Lucas, not only is Sami missing and in danger, but she's pregnant with your child. _Again_.' Not exactly happy news, is it?"

Mimi looked at Belle in shock. "You sound kinda like Sami."

Belle's face crumpled into tears at the reminder of her sister.

"God, Belle. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to make it worse for you. Sorry."

She waved off Mimi's concern. "I know. It's okay. I'm just really worried about Sami and the baby."

"What baby?" Brady's shocked voice came from the open doorway. They hadn't even heard him enter.

Belle shushed him and pulled him into the room and shut the door behind him. Then she hugged him fiercely.

"Brady, I don't know how to tell him."

"Oh, shit. You're not pregnant are you Belle?"

She pulled away from him in shock. "What? No. God no!"

Mimi steered the siblings toward the bed. "You better sit down Brady."

"Why? What's going on?" He sat down and prepared himself for whatever shock his little sister was about to deliver.

"Brady. I have to tell Lucas that Sami's pregnant."

"What the Hell?" he shouted shooting up off the bed. "Sami can't be. She would have told everybody. It would get her sympathy."

"No. She. Wouldn't," Belle ground out, frustrated with all the recent Sami bashing from so-called family. Granted she had played a part in it too, but she had apologized. And Shawn was going to after Belle had told him they had no right to be judgmental considering she was married to Phillip. "Have you seen her lately Brady. She was so sick from the stress and heartbreak of Lucas calling off the wedding. And she was afraid to tell Lucas."

"If it's his."

There was a loud slap and Brady stared at his sister in shock, his hand covering the sting on across his cheek. Belle looked at her palm equally shocked.

"You hit me," Brady stated in disbelief.

Snapping out of her shock, Belle tilted up her chin. "I did. You have no right to say that about Sami. She loves Lucas and she didn't sleep with Brandon."

Brady sighed dropping his hand. "I know, I guess. She _was_ really happy with him."

"Yes, she was. God, Brady. I have to tell Lucas. How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

Brady noticed, much like Mimi, that there were times Belle sounded a little bit like Sami. He had always admired Sami's iron-will and spunk. There had been a time that he loved her like a sister. And he supposed he still did. Just because a family fought didn't mean they didn't still love one another. And he, deep down, would always love Sami like the big sister he had considered her growing up.

"I think you'll get your chance later. Lucas called Dad and said he got a call from Sami. Dad's on his way over to Lucas' with Bo and Hope. I came to tell you guys and take you and Rex over."

"Sami called? Oh my God! Is she okay?"

"I don't know. Lucas wanted to tell the family face to face. So you better get ready while I tell Rex."

"I'm going too," Mimi insisted.

Belle nodded and looked at Brady. "I'm sure Shawn wants to go too."

Brady sighed. "I'm not sure that's a good idea. For one thing, Dad's still pissed about him crashing the wedding. And secondly, Lucas _is_ Phillip's brother. You know, your husband. I don't think we need him anymore upset with either one of you when you tell him about the baby."

"But Shawn is a Brady."

"And I'm Rex's girlfriend. He's been really upset and I want to be there for him."

Belle's brother threw his hands up in the air. "Okay. Obviously I can't argue with the two of you. Just remember, I warned you if things come to blows with Shawn there."

TBC…


	22. Chapter 22

Bart had a hard time watching a woman cry. Especially one as strong as Sami Brady. But the Count was the boss. She'd just have to get used to following his orders.

"Come on. Dry those eyes," he ordered uncomfortably as he handed her a tissue. She turned to glare at him and he almost shrunk back.

"Fuck you," she hissed. "And fuck Tony too, for that matter."

"Eh, now that ain't any way for a lady to talk."

"I'm no lady." Sami's eyes were shining with her rage and Bart felt a shiver run along his spine.

"Er, right. Right." He hastily got to his feet, hoping to put some distance between himself and the enraged, hormonal female. "I got some things, you know, I gotta do. So – eh, uh – see ya."

He slammed the door shut and leaned against it mopping his brow. The guards stationed at Sami's door looked at him in confusion.

"You don't want to go in there unless it's life or death. _Trust_ me."

Bart straightened himself up and tugged his shirt down; trying to look composed, and then headed off to find out what else Tony had for him to do.

lumilumilumilumi

As soon as Bart was gone Sami was up off the bed and searching the room. She'd be damned if she let Tony win. Nobody told her what to do and threatened the people she loved. She was going to find her way out of Tony's little hellhole.

Quietly as she could, she moved the dresser a few inches away from the way. There were a few cracks in the wall, but she wasn't sure it would do her any good.

Sami found more cracks in the wall around the bed and behind the nightstand. "Cheap construction." If she could find something to chip away at the walls she might have a way out.

lumilumilumilumi

Tony was sitting in his make shift office when Bart found him. "So boss, what is it exactly you need Sami to do for you?"

He was turning over a black chess piece in his hand. Glancing up at Bart he smiled. "I'm sure you've noticed that our fair Sami is a beautiful woman."

Bart scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well, yeah. I'm kinda a sucker for blondes."

Tony sighed and fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes, I'm sure. Many men are, and _that's_ what I counting on."

"Whadda ya mean boss?"

"I need Sami to look up some of my father's old _acquaintances_ in Europe. They have in their possession some of my father's belonging that I need."

"Really? What kind of things?"

"You'll see soon enough. In the morning get Samantha ready. I want her to know her part."

TBC…


	23. Chapter 23

John, Bo and Hope were seated on Lucas' couch. Bo fidgeted anxiously and almost laughed. He felt like a kid waiting outside the principal's office. But this was a serious matter. Sami had contacted Lucas and he was convinced all was not right with her.

When they heard the knock at Lucas' door they assumed it was Brady with Belle and Rex.

Lucas felt himself mildly annoyed to open the door and find that Shawn and Mimi were also with them. Mimi didn't bother him so much, but Shawn was another thing. He forced his irritation and anger firmly down as he reminded himself that Sami and Shawn were cousins. Of course he had a right to know what was happening.

"Come on in," he insisted, impatience clear in his voice.

He noticed that each one had different expressions. Rex looked obviously worried. Shawn was mildly embarrassed. Brady looked to be in a slight daze. Belle looked nervous and so did Mimi. And the last three couldn't quite meet his eyes.

"Take a seat." He watched as Rex sat in a chair and pulled Mimi onto his lap. Shawn let Belle take the other chair in the living room and sat on the floor in front of her, looking as though he was avoiding any overt displays of affection in front of her husband's brother. Brady also seated himself on the floor not far from Belle and Shawn.

"Okay, so you know Sami called me," Lucas said as he began to pace.

"How is she? Did she say who took her? Did she say where she is?" Belle questioned rapid-fire.

"She tried to convince me she's fine." He chuckled hollowly. "In fact she tried to convince me she left town on her own. She said she threw a fit and tore the apartment apart before she left."

"Sami wouldn't do that," Belle insisted, thinking about her sister's pregnant state.

"Do you believe her Lucas?" John asked gesturing for Belle to calm down.

"No." He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "She sounded scared. And she wouldn't answer my questions directly when I asked if someone was threatening her. I know she was lying. But I played along. I hope it bought some time. I'm just afraid if I didn't go along they might hurt her."

"That's probably for the best," Hope agreed.

"Not to doubt you Lucas," Brady started. "Or to accuse Sami of pulling a stunt or something, but what if she was telling the truth. We all know Sami can go off the deep end when she thinks she has nothing left."

"Brady!" Belle snapped, eyes filling with angry tears.

"Belle, I'm just saying we should look at this from every angle. Because we all know a lot of people in this town are going to be saying the same things."

"That's a fact," John agreed. "So what do we have that tells us someone has kidnapped her and is threatening her?"

"We found two different blood samples in Sami's apartment," Bo said. "Neither one was hers. The DNA lab says both are from separate male donors. Unfortunately no fingerprints besides Sami's were found."

"And a witness on the street in front of the building saw four men enter," Hope added. "But it's inconclusive. The witness was too far away to id them. And no one in the building saw them, let alone place them at Sami's apartment."

Lucas notice Belle looked agitated. And Brady looked decidedly uncomfortable.

"I think there's more evidence to believe Sami was taken against her will," Brady said, glancing at his sister.

"Brady, Belle? Do you know something?" John asked watching his children.

Belle's eyes filled with tears. "Yes, but I need to talk to Lucas first. Alone."

Lucas watched her in confusion as she stood. He found himself leading her to fire escape.

lumilumilumilumi

Belle paced for a full minute wringing her hands while Lucas tried to keep calm. She was obviously upset, but he wished she would spit out whatever she had to say.

"Belle," he encouraged softly. "Just tell me what it is."

She turned to him wide-eyed and still wringing her hands. "You'd better sit down."

Lucas sat on the windowsill and watched as Belle shoved her hands in her pockets. "I don't know how to tell you this. Oh, god. It's not fair."

"Belle, just tell me."

"Lucas, I'm so scared."

He felt himself relax a little. Is that what it was all about? "I know Belle. I know that."

"No, that's not it Lucas." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Sami's pregnant."

TBC…


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note: Yes, I'm back with this story - finally! I won't bore everyone with the where's and why's of not update this little fic, but I do want to thank everyone who's been reading. And say sorry for not getting back to it sooner. I owe you guys - big time! Anyway on with the show.

Also, I've upped the rating to R - or M - or whatever? Lucas has a foul mouth in this chap.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lucas shot up. "What the hell? What the fuck do you mean Belle? This is _not_ funny!" He was shouting, almost in Belle's face.

She flinched but didn't back away. She'd expected him to blow up. "I know Lucas. This isn't a joke."

"Damn it Belle. This… this is un-_fucking_-believable! God damn it!"

"Lucas, she wanted to tell you…"

"_It's mine_?"

Belle felt her anger flare up. "Of course it's yours, you asshole! Why can't you understand that Sami wasn't lying to you?"

"Well she sure as hell didn't tell me about a baby! Fuck!"

Lucas started to pace, practically pulling out his hair. "Shit! God, oh shit!"

"Lucas, please," Belle insisted. "Let me explain."

"Damn it Belle!" he whirled on her. "She told you, but not me! What the fuck?"

"Just shut up Lucas and listen to me!"

Lucas looked at Belle for a moment. This was one of the few times he actually witnessed her being short-tempered. She was usually so soft-spoken. He sat back down and waited.

"She was scared Lucas. Sami thought that if she told you, you'd either think it was Brandon's and get angry, or you'd think she was keeping it from you as a punishment. Don't you see Lucas? That's why she was so sick all the time. She's pregnant and under all this stress. Do you think that's any good for her or the baby?"

"When did she find out?" His voice was lower now.

Belle looked at him sympathetically. "The day she ran into you and Mrs. Horton at the mall. She's about eleven weeks along," she told him softly.

"Fuck!" He was up and pacing again. "She's know that long? Fuck it! If it's mine I have a right to know."

"Damn it, it's yours alright! Yes, Sami should have told you! But she was angry and hurt and afraid of you!"

Lucas froze. He couldn't help but remember a time when Sami had told him she wasn't afraid with him. That had been the night Will was conceived. He dropped down with a sob. "I'm really gonna be a father again? Oh my god." He drew in a shuddering breath. "Shit, Belle. What the hell am I going to do?"

"We're gonna find Sami," Belle told him softly but firmly.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When the pair finally came back into the apartment they looked emotionally wrung out.

Apparently everyone sitting in Lucas' apartment had heard the yelling, but was unable to make out the words. Lucas glanced up to see his son was awake and watching with wide eyes. He felt his heart drop into his stomach. He had to tell his son that his mother was pregnant on top of everything else going on.

Belle reached out and squeezed his arm reassuringly. "Why don't you take Will in his room to explain while I handle everyone else?"

Lucas gave her a sad but grateful smile. He turned to Will and cleared his throat. "Will, I need to talk to you. Let's go in your room."

Will didn't protest and followed his father back into his room.

"What is it dad? Is it about mom?"

Lucas swallowed. "Yeah, buddy, it is. I wanted to wait to tell you in the morning, but she called me."

"Oh god! She did? Is she okay? Where is she?"

"Sit down, Will."

Will sat on the edge of his bed and watched Lucas expectantly.

"You're old enough for me to be honest with you," Lucas started, sitting down beside his son. "Your mom called and tried to convince me she left town on her own, but I'm sure she was lying. With some things your Uncle Bo found in your mom's apartment it's pretty clear that someone did kidnap her."

"I knew it! She wouldn't leave me dad! Not like that!"

"I know buddy. We know she's safe for now since she called."

"Oh, god! Does anyone know how to find her?"

"We're working on it. But there's something else I gotta tell you."

"Does it have to do with you and Aunt Belle yelling at each other?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah it does. Will, there's no easy way to tell you this, but your mom – uh, well she's pregnant."

"Shit!" Will clapped his hands over his mouth in shock. "Sorry dad," he mumbled around his hands.

Lucas actually chuckled. "It's okay. Just don't make a habit of swearing or your mom will skin us both when she gets home."

TBC…


	25. Chapter 25

Sami woke up the next morning feeling exhausted. She had spent most of the night plotting a way out. Finally sometime in the early hours of the morning she fell asleep, but it wasn't restful. It was filled with dreams of Lucas, Will, her parents and the rest of the family. The dreams would alternate between Lucas leading her father and Uncle Bo in to save her to them ridiculing her and calling her horrible names.

But Sami wasn't about to let a little dream hold her down. She was going to get out of this and make Tony pay.

The doorknob rattled drawing her attention. Bart entered looking apprehensive.

"The boss man wants you to be ready to see him in an hour," he stated quickly.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"He wants to get started on the next phase of his plan." He turned to go out.

"Wait, what am I supposed to do for him?"

Bart scratched at his head. "He didn't tell me. Guess we'll find out when he tells you." And he was gone before she could ask any more.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sami was sitting on the bed an hour later waiting, and plotting. She had to get out of there.

Bart opened the door and peeked in to see if she was ready to go. "Alright Miss Sami. Time to go," he told her with a jerk of his head.

She got up and followed him down the corridor, passing several doors along the way. She couldn't help but wonder if her parents were behind any of those doors.

Tony was waiting around the corner for them. He and two of his guards were standing before a large window, blocking Sami's view of what was on the other side.

"Samantha, so good to see you cooperative," he greeted silkily.

Sami scrunched up her nose disgust. "Do I have a choice?"

Tony shrugged. "Not really. You will do exactly as I say if you want to keep your son and his father healthy and well. Oh, and your parents."

"My parents! They're alive?"

"Oh yes. And in my care." He gestured to the bank of computers and monitors off to the side.

When she looked at one of the screens she could see her parents sitting in a room similar to the one she had been held in. They were looking at a TV. Then they glanced up at the camera and Sami's breath caught. It was like they were looking right at her. She gingerly touched her parents on the screen. "Mom? Daddy?" she whispered. Frantically she looked around and saw the camera monitoring the room she was in. God, they could see her, couldn't they?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Roman and Marlena looked back at the screen were they could see Sami looking into the camera, tears filling her eyes. Marlena reached out to the screen and brushed her fingers over Sami's image. "Oh, Sami-girl," she said softly. "I'm so sorry this is happening to you."

Roman hugged Marlena while he stared at Sami on the screen. "We'll get out of this an make Tony pay," he insisted gently. "_All_ of us."

TBC…


	26. Chapter 26

"So you see Samantha," Tony said as she watched her parents. "Lives are depending on you." He flipped a switch and the image of her parents disappeared.

Sami looked devastated for a moment before whirling on him. "You bastard!" she seethed. "You're a fuckin' coward, threatening people because you don't want to do your own dirty work!"

He merely shrugged. "I hardly see why I should when I have people perfectly capable of helping me. Like you."

"What the hell do you want from me?"

"I will be sending you to Europe shortly to look up some of my father's associates. They each have something I need."

"And you want _me_ to get it?" She looked at him like he was crazy, which she figured he was.

"As Bart has pointed out to me, some men have a 'thing' for a beautiful blonde. And you, Sami dear, fit that description."

She seethed. "You want me to play whore to some bastard to get what _you_ want? I don't think so."

"I'm not saying you sleep with them. Just use your wiles, drug them and get what I need."

"Fuck you!"

Tony was quick. He was in front of her and holding her chin in a painful grip forcing her to look at his face. "I am tired of your mouth. You will do as I say or Lucas, your son and your parents die. Do you understand me?"

Angry tears filled her eyes. "Yes," she hissed.

He released her. "Good. Take her back to her room."

"Wait. I want to see my parents. _In person_."

"I'm afraid not."

"Damn it Tony! I can't be sure my parents are still alive. That could have been a tape from when you held them on that island hell-hole."

"No."

"I'll still do whatever you say. And it's not like the three of us can overpower all your freakin' goons."

He pinched his nose. Somehow he knew she wouldn't give up. "Fine," he growled. "I suppose if it's the only way you will shut up."

Bart and two guards led her out of the room and back down the hallway. They stopped at a door halfway down the corridor from her room.

Bart unlocked the door and held it open for Sami.

She entered expectantly and tears filled her eyes when she saw them. "Mommy? Daddy?"

TBC…


	27. Chapter 27

Lucas was drained the next morning. He didn't know how he, or Will for that matter, managed to get up and face the day. They had breakfast and Lucas drove Will to school. He had considered keeping his son home, but he knew it was better for Will to keep busy. Just like him.

He was at the hospital working on Foundation work to keep himself occupied. Then for lunch he was going to head to his Gran's house. He had asked Hope not to tell the rest of the Horton's that Sami was pregnant, he wanted to handle it. She had agreed but let him know she was there if he needed her.

Lucas pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn't believe that, at a time like this, he and Sami were expecting another child together. Their impeding wedding was off and he had ended their relationship _and_ she was missing. God, why couldn't life be fair to them, just once?

He was startled out of his thoughts by a knock on his office door. Looking up he saw Jennifer standing there in his open doorway with Jack Jr. in his carrier. Lucas wasn't sure if he was up to a visit. He could hardly look at his baby nephew without thinking of his unborn child and it's mother in danger somewhere.

"Is this a bad time?" Jenn asked softly. "Jack Jr. and I came by for his checkup a little early and I wondered if you wanted some company."

Lucas looked at her sad smile and couldn't refuse. "Uh – no. Come in."

She sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk and placed the baby carrier on the chair beside hers.

Lucas came around the desk and stared at the baby. "Can… can I hold him?"

"Of course."

Jenn watched as Lucas gently lifted her son to his shoulder and became concerned when tears filled his eyes. He looked so emotionally fragile at that moment. She reached out and touched his arm.

He began to sob and she hurriedly stood and guided him into the chair she vacated. When he was seated she went to close his door then got him a glass of water.

"Here," she said sitting the glass in front of him and carefully taking her son. "Drink that," Jenn ordered gently like she would a child.

Lucas swallowed his tears and took the water, drinking down half the glass.

Jennifer watched him as he gathered himself. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

He took several deep breaths before answering. "I found out last night that Sami's pregnant."

"Oh my God! How…?"

He laughed mirthlessly. "I think you know the how. Unless you want the blow by blow, which would be disturbing since you _are_ my sister."

"I'm sorry… it's just – well, wow. I mean…"

"Oh yeah. Exactly."

"How far along is she? Why didn't she tell you? Who told you?"

"She's almost three months and she was too scared and worried to tell me. And Belle told me."

"Belle knew. Sami should have told you. How long did she know?"

"She found out about a month ago. You know the night Gran and I ran into her."

"Oh no. I… I don't know what to say. God, I should have seen the signs."

"Yeah, well, that doesn't matter. We just have to find her and make sure she and the baby are safe."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lucas stood nervously on his grandmother's porch that afternoon and tried to think of a way to tell his grandmother about the latest development in his life.

Sighing he knocked before opening her door. "Gran? I'm here for lunch," he announced.

Alice came from the kitchen as Lucas hung up his jacket. "Lucas, are you alright? You look pale."

"Gran, let's sit down. I have something to tell you."

She nodded and guided him to the couch.

Lucas turned toward her and took her hands in his. "Gran, I… well I – what I mean is…"

Alice smiled reassuringly and gently squeezed his hands. "You can tell me anything Lucas."

He nodded and gave her hands a tender squeeze back. "I found out last night that Sami's pregnant."

Alice nodded with a sad smile. "That's what I thought."

TBC…


	28. Chapter 28

Sami ran into her father's surprised embrace. "Daddy! Oh my God! Daddy, I missed you so much! When they told me you and mom were dead…"

"Peanut?" Roman was in shock. Tony was letting him and Doc see their little girl. "Sami are you okay?" he asked holding her tightly to him.

"As well as can be expected," she laughed tearfully.

Roman released her so Marlena could hug her.

"Oh, my Sami-girl," Marlena cried holding her daughter. "I'm so sorry Tony drug you into this too."

"Oh mommy." She let out a sob. "You're alive. Both of you."

Marlena held her at arm's length to study her. "You are a sight for sore eyes. How are you? And the baby?"

Sami looked shell-shocked. "You know about the baby?"

Her mother nodded. "Tony's been showing us what's happening with our families in Salem. He's been taunting us."

"I'm so sorry," Sami said tearfully. "We'll figure out a way out of here."

Roman nodded and kissed the top of Sami's head. "We sure will."

Tony stood watching the family reunion on a monitor. The things he had to do to shut Samantha Brady up.

"Are you sure that was a good idea Boss?"

Tony didn't even turn to look at Bart. "I am still in control here Bartleby. Don't question my motives."

Bart threw up his hands in defeat as Tony shut of the television monitor. "Not doubting you for a minute Count."

"Good. Never doubt me."

Bart came to take Sami back to her room a few minutes later with a small handful of guards to help separate parents and daughter. He thought for sure Roman was going to take a swing at him, but the guard insured that didn't happen.

Sami glared at his back the whole walk to her room. He could feel it burning between his shoulder blades like a knife.

"Here we go," he said opening the door for her with a flourish. "Home sweet home."

"Right," she returned sarcastically as she plopped down on the bed.

Then she looked at him thoughtfully. All she had been feed since she got there was slop that made prison food look like gourmet. "Do you think you could get me a cheeseburger and fries?"

Bart stared at her like she had two heads, but left to see what he could scare up in the kitchen. "Damn blondes," he muttered on the way down.

TBC…


	29. Chapter 29

Lucas stared at his grandmother in shock. "That's what you thought? You knew?"

"I suspected. At my age I've seen enough pregnancies to know the signs. And the poor dear was under so much stress."

Lucas got up and began to pace. "How could you not tell me?"

"It wasn't my place Lucas. It was Sami's decision. I had confidence that she would come around on her own."

He sat back down and looked sadly at Alice. "I don't know how to handle this, Gran. She's out there somewhere in danger, carrying _my_ child."

Alice brushed a stray lock of hair off his forehead. "Our Sami is made of stern stuff. John and Bo will find her and you'll see she's all right. She'll come home to you, sweetie."

Lucas wrapped his grandmother in a hug. "I hope you're right Gran."

When he went to pick Will up from school, Lucas doubted he could handle anymore emotional stress. He had told his sister and grandmother about the newest turn of events. But he knew he had to tell his Aunt Maggie. Because if he didn't, he'd get home and find himself at the bottom of a bottle of scotch.

He called her on his cell phone on the way home and asked her to come over for dinner and that he needed to talk to her.

Maggie had readily agreed, understanding that Lucas was under tremendous stress over Sami's abduction. _If she only knew_, he thought.

Dinner was somber. Lucas had explained to Will that he wanted to tell his Aunt Maggie about Sami's pregnancy. And Maggie, along with Mickey who came with Maggie to support his nephew, steered clear of any mention of Sami. She was sure Lucas would broach the subject when ready.

Will retired to his room soon after dessert, claiming he had homework to finish.

Lucas tiredly rubbed his face and looked at his aunt and uncle. "I wish I invited you guys over for a nice, happy family dinner. But it's not the reason."

Maggie reached out and took Lucas' hand. "I know Sami's disappearance has you upset. And I understand you're probably feeling tempted to drink right now."

"Oh, if you only knew half of it," he chuckled half-heartedly. "Sami called yesterday."

"She did?" Mickey asked in shock. "What did she say?"

"She tried to convince me she left town on her own."

"And you don't believe that," Maggie said.

"No I don't. For one, she sounded scared. And Bo said they found two samples of blood in her apartment and neither one was hers. They were both male."

"It definitely leads one to assume she was abducted," Mickey agreed. "But you know some people might assume otherwise."

"Yeah, I know. Some people want to believe the worst about Sami. And with some good reasons, I suppose." He hung his head and shook it. "But there's more to tell you."

Maggie was concerned about the desolate look on her nephew's face. "You know you can tell me anything Lucas. I don't want you to try and fight this by yourself."

"After I got off the phone with Sami, I called John and Hope and Bo. They came over, along with Brady, Belle, Rex, Shawn and Mimi. Well, Belle gave me some interesting news last night."

"Lucas, what is it?"

"Sami's pregnant."

"Oh, no. Lucas." Maggie squeezed his hand. "I'm so sorry sweetie."

Lucas felt tears fill his eyes and he nodded wordlessly.

Mickey moved closer to Lucas and reached out and grasped the young man's shoulder. "Sami's strong and so are you. She and the baby will be fine."

TBC…


	30. Chapter 30

The next few days were relatively quiet in Tony's castle. He continued to taunt his captives and lay the groundwork for his plans with Sami. Tony hadn't sent Sami to Europe yet and it was actually driving her crazy. What did he expect from her? Especially when she was starting show a little more. _Yeah, pregnant blondes really make guys hot_, she thought with a roll of her eyes.

Whatever Tony was up to didn't prevent her from getting her way – to an extent. Bart genuinely felt bad for her and would take her for walks around the castle or make her the foods she was craving. It gave Sami the opportunity to study the castle.

And Sami found that if she wined enough even Tony would give her certain things, as long as he believed it wouldn't undermine his plans.

But neither one of them would let her into the other rooms. So she knew there had to be other people being held captive besides her and her parents.

She sat in the kitchen with Bart one morning as he made chocolate chip pancakes and fried eggs for her breakfast. Bart marveled at the idea that her nagging for anything chocolate had finally pushed the boss into sending Bart over to Paris for various chocolates.

Bart shook his head at the thought. Sami Brady had a way of wrapping most people around her finger without thinking. It was when she _tried_ to manipulate them that it didn't work. Maybe he should let her know that? Nah!

Sami leaned across the counter to watch Bart as he cooked.

"Pretty soon the munchkin won't be liking that," he said gesturing with his spatula toward her belly were it was pressed against the countertop.

"Oh, right," she said as she moved back. "Just don't burn those pancakes."

"Are you bossing me around Miss Brady?" Bart teased, silently marveling at how comfortable he felt treating her like a friend. He hadn't had many of those in his time.

"Well, who likes burnt pancakes. Especially the chocolate chip kind."

"Certainly not me or you."

"Damn right."

"How many?" he asked. He added another pancake to the ones on a platter near the stovetop.

"Two. And two eggs."

"Coming up." He put two pancakes on a plate and finished frying the eggs. Bart placed the plate before her with a flourish. "Breakfast is served."

"Oooo, thanks. It looks good." She took the eggs and carefully placed them on top of the pancakes then covered everything with syrup.

Bart watched in disgusted fascination as she dug into breakfast. "Is this a pregnancy thing or do you always eat your pancakes and eggs like that?"

Sami swallowed the bite of food she'd been chewing and answered him. "Just one of my cravings I guess. When I was pregnant with Will I loved grilled peanut butter sandwiches dipped in catsup."

"Ugh, I hope you don't start craving that this time around. I can barely handle watching you eat Spaghetti-Os with ranch dressing."

"Don't knock it till you try it," she told him before shoving another forkful of food into her mouth.

Sami was walking toward her room with Bart when she stopped. She appeared to be listening to something.

"Aww, come on now Sami. You know the boss man doesn't like you being out of your room for too long."

"I heard voices. Someone's in that room and I know it's not my parents."

Bart scratched his head nervously. "Uh – probably some of the guards playin' poker or something. You know how popular Texas Hold'em is now."

Sami studied him critically for a few seconds. "You know, I do get bored really easy around here. Maybe I should see if I can join them." She snatched the keys out of his hand.

Bart moved to stop her but he was too late. She got the door open with the first key she tried.

When Sami opened the door she froze at the sight before her. "Oh my God!"

TBC…


	31. Chapter 31

Lucas spent the days calling Bo and John to see if they'd made any progress in finding Sami. There was no luck. And Rex had tried tracking her credit card, but no activity showed up. But Lucas and most of her family didn't expect there to be anything. It was clear to almost everyone, Sami was being held against her will.

But unfortunately his mother wasn't buying it.

"Lucas, when are you going to see Sami's playing you and everyone else in her life? She didn't get her way so she's trying to get sympathy by making everyone believe she was kidnapped," Kate insisted for what seemed to be the millionth time, in Lucas' estimation.

"Mom, don't. I don't need to hear it from you."

As she responded in her usual way, his mind wandered. He hadn't told his mother about the baby, and he wasn't sure he wanted to. It would just add more fuel to the fire. No matter what Kate said, he knew – he just knew – Sami was in trouble. Lucas knew her well enough to hear the fear in her voice when she had called him.

"Mom, I have to go. I'm supposed to meet Rex for lunch," he announced when he focused back in on his mother.

"That's nice," Kate said softly. It was good to see her sons bonding. Preferably not over Sami.

After saying goodbye to Kate, Lucas met Rex at the Brady Pub for Lunch.

Sami's disappearance was bringing out a side of the Brady's that Lucas hadn't really seen before. For once, she had their full support, even in her absence. Her family knew she hadn't left Salem voluntarily. And a few frantic calls from Eric confirmed it. Eric would know if Sami was in trouble, no one doubted that.

Rex sat down across from Lucas gratefully. He had been so busy trying to track Sami and Phillip when his captors would broadcast video of their brother.

One of the regular waitresses, Lisa, sat two cups of coffee in front of the brothers. They took the drinks gratefully.

"How are you two holding up?" she asked softly.

"As well as can be expected I guess," Lucas answered tiredly. Rex nodded sadly in agreement.

"Well, Sami Brady and Phillip Kiriakas are two very strong-willed people. They'll be home before you know it."

"Thanks Lisa," Lucas said with a weak smile.

Rex gave a sad chuckle after Lisa was gone.

"What's so funny?" Lucas asked, an edge of anger in his voice.

His brother shook his head. "Sorry. It's just seeing how worried everyone is about Sami. I'm sure she'd be shocked at the outpouring of support she's getting."

"Well, Lisa's known Sami since she was little," Lucas explained jerking his thumb in the waitress' direction.

"But everybody's feeling this way. Me. You. Bo and Hope. John. Even Brady."

"I just wish it could always be this way."

Rex was surprised at the bitter tone in Lucas' voice. "What do you mean?"

Lucas shook his head. "I don't want to get into it now. I just hope it's the same when she does get home."

TBC…


	32. Chapter 32

Sami launched herself forward into the surprised arms of her Grandma Caroline. "Grandma? Oh my god! You're alive too! Oh Grandma!"

"Sami? Oh my god Sami! You're here too?"

Victor stood back and watched the reunion. He too had been initially surprised to see Sami, but considering Tony, Victor got over his shock quickly.

Bart stood in the doorway practically twitching. "Oh man, the boss isn't going to like this. I'm toast."

Caroline held Sami away at arms length to study her granddaughter. "Sami, you look so different." She eyed Sami and noted the slightly swollen abdomen. "Sami, oh my… Are you pregnant?"

Sami nodded tearfully. "Yeah. About three months."

"God, Sami! I'm so sorry that Tony brought you into all this."

Sami hugged Caroline again. "I know Grandma. It's not your fault."

Victor cleared his throat. "Samantha, how are my sons and grandsons?"

Sami looked at Victor, surprised. She'd been so focused on her grandmother that she didn't notice anyone else in the room. "Uh, Uncle Bo, Shawn and Brady are fine. But…" she trailed off, unsure how she was supposed to tell the man one of his sons was captured while at war.

"Is something wrong with Phillip?" he asked grasping her by the arms, none to gently either.

Sami winced. "I'm sorry Victor. He was captured while in Iraq. Uh… last – last time I knew he was still alive though. And the Marines and ISA are searching for him."

Victor realized he had her in a bruising grip and released her. He knew she was trying to reassure him, despite their animosity. "Thank you for being honest with me Samantha."

"O – of course."

"Alright," Bart said stepping forward. "I love a happy reunion as much as the next person, but if the Count finds out, our asses are grasses." He took Sami by the arm and steered her toward the door.

"Grandma," Sami said before allowing Bart to drag her out. "Mom and Dad are here too!"

Bart slammed the door shut again and locked.

"Don't say a word about any of this to Tony and it will go better for both of us," he insisted as he led her back to her room.

Caroline and Victor watched the door for a few seconds after Bart locked it behind him and Sami.

"So Tony DiMera has not only you and I, but your son, Marlena and Sami," Victor mused. "What could the man be planning?"

"Whatever it is," Caroline added. "It's not good."

"It is good to see that Bart seems to be looking after Sami in her condition."

Caroline nodded. "Yes. I'm sure if it was up to Tony, she'd have the bare minimum of what she needs for her and the baby to survive."

"It is frightening," Victor thought out loud. "That Tony would want a pregnant woman as a captive. A pregnant _Brady_."

TBC…


	33. Chapter 33

Kate watched John work himself ragged. Not only was he helping her by trying to search for Phillip, but he was also searching for Sami. In her opinion that was a waste, but she knew better than to say so out loud. The last time she did John had almost launched himself at her. Of course there was the withdrawals he had been experiencing also at the time. But Kate didn't want to push her luck.

And there was the small – tiny, microscopic really – part of her that wondered briefly if it really _wasn't_ one of Sami's tricks. But who would want to kidnap Sami Brady? Now kill, maybe.

Kate shook those thoughts away as she went to make some tea for John and herself.

Brady entered the penthouse while Kate was in the kitchen. His dad looked haggard. Brady couldn't help but worry about him. But he understood his desire to find Sami, and even Phillip. It was the kind of man his father could be.

"How you doin' dad?"

John looked up at his son. "I'm okay. A little tired," he admitted.

"Maybe you should rest for a little while," Brady suggested.

John shook his head adamantly. "I'll rest when I find them. We don't know how much longer their captors will keep them alive."

Brady nodded sadly, knowing it was pointless to argue. He himself had been doing his part in trying to locate the two missing Salemites. The sooner Sami and Phillip were found the sooner things could be resolved for Brady's family.

They were all slowly starting to loose hope. Phillip had been captured nearly two months ago and Sami had been missing almost two weeks.

"Brady, I didn't know you were here," Kate said as she re-entered the room with a mug of tea in each hand. She placed one on the corner of John's desk. "Would you like some tea?"

Brady shook his head in the negative. "No thanks. I just came by to see how dad's doing."

"He's been working so hard at finding Phillip."

"And Sami," Brady added.

Kate sighed irritably sitting her mug down with more force than necessary. "And Sami. I wish he would take a break."

"It's no use arguing with him."

"Yes, I realize that. Could I talk to you for a moment Brady?"

He looked at her curiously. "Uh, sure."

Brady followed Kate back into the kitchen.

"Your father is not in any condition to be wearing himself so thin like this," she insisted turning to him. "Maybe you, or even Belle, can talk to him? Get him to slow down."

"I don't know if that would do anything. He's promised you he'd find Phillip and Sami's been kidnapped. He raised her for most of her childhood. To ask him to stop searching for her would pretty much be asking him to stop searching for Belle or me. I can see if he'll rest, but that's all I'm going to promise."

Kate looked annoyed with him, but Brady could care less. He understood how his dad felt, because he felt it too. Brady didn't understand it, but when Bo had told him and his dad it looked Sami had been kidnapped Brady knew it wasn't one of her acts. She was in danger. He wasn't even her twin, but he knew. Not when she had been trying so hard to get her family to help her prove to Lucas that she hadn't cheated on him. He gave himself a mental shake and focus back in on Kate. She was telling him something.

"…manipulative, little bitch."

"Hey! You know, your attitude is making everyone wonder if you didn't really set Sami up."

"God!" Kate exclaimed throwing up her hands in frustration. "Don't tell me she's gotten to you too. Brady, you know how Sami is. There is _no_ love lost between you."

Brady frowned. "Sami is my step-sister. And no matter what she does or says, I still love her. I may not like her, but I love her. And I don't doubt she actually feels the same."

"Did you hit your head or something? Sami…"

"Don't go there Kate," Brady cut her off. He turned on his heels and walked out of the room.

Kate followed him.

"Hey dad." Brady gave his father a quick hug. "I'm taking off. You keep looking for _Sami_," he looked deliberately at Kate, then back at his dad, "and Phillip, but promise you'll take a break. It might help you get a fresh perspective on things."

"Sure thing kid," John told his son affectionately.

Brady left the penthouse without glancing back at a fuming Kate.

TBC…


	34. Chapter 34

Sami had been alone in her room for several hours when Bart came back. He silently handed her a small box of the French chocolates Tony had him get.

"I thought you might want some," he said with a shrug when she looked at him curiously.

Sami watched Bart fidget as she took the chocolates.

"What's wrong Bart?"

He scuffed his shoe along the floor. "The Count wants me to let you know were leaving for Greece tomorrow."

"What?" Sami shot to her feet. "You can't let him do this Bart! Please!"

Bart closed his eyes against the tears that started rolling down her cheeks. "He's the boss. If I go against him…"

Sami dropped back onto the bed. "Please Bart," she whispered. "I don't want to do this. I don't want to prostitute myself out. Please?"

Bart sat next to her. "You're a smart lady. You can do this without having to… well, you know. And besides, I'll be with you. The boss wants me to keep an eye on you. And you know I'll treat you better than any of the goons he's got around here."

Sami looked at him through her tears. "Thank you. But don't be offended when I say that doesn't give me much comfort. You _have_ been really good to me, but I'm still Tony's prisoner."

"Yeah," Bart agreed sheepishly.

She took his hand. "And I'm not his only prisoner. I know my parents and Grandma Caroline and Victor are here, but who else Bart? Who else is here?"

"What makes you think he has other prisoners?" he asked scratching the back of his neck, clearly uneasy.

"Because he's Tony. And mom, dad, grandma and Victor were all on that damn island with him, and they're all supposed to be dead. Jack and Cassie were there too. Are they still alive?"

"Sami…"

"They are alive, aren't they Bart?"

Bart sighed, unable to lie to her. "I ain't sayin' yes and I ain't sayin' no."

Sami jumped up and kissed Bart on the cheek. "They are! Oh, thank you Bart! Please you've got to let me see them – everyone – tonight before I have to go."

"Oh no. No way! That'll get me killed! Nuh uh!"

"Just leave me your keys. You know I can sneak out successfully and see them. Please, so they know if…" Her voice trailed off as she was choked by tears. "If something happens to me."

"Hey now! Nothing's gonna happen to you. I'll make sure of it."

"Bart," she whispered in a tearful voice.

He sighed in frustration and rolled his eyes, then he slipped his keys out of his pocket and dropped them on the floor with his back to the camera. He pushed them with his toes under the edge of her bed. "You know, I think I dropped my keys somewhere. I better go retrace my steps to find them."

Bart got up and walked to the door. He turned back to her before leaving. "Be careful. I'll try to figure out a way to keep the guards out of the corridors and the Boss away from the monitors, but I make no promises."

TBC…


	35. Chapter 35

Rex never understood it when people talked about having a feeling of foreboding. He and Cassie had grown up in a lab, nothing dreadful ever happened to them. Although according to many, the whole lab thing was dreadful in and of itself. He supposed they were right. But beyond all that, nothing tragic had happened to them until Cassie's death. And it made him angry that he had no inkling of anything amiss with his sister. They were twins, they shared a bond that let the feel and understand what was happening to each other. But he hadn't known. He hadn't felt anything out of the ordinary.

And when Phillip had gone off to war Rex felt some mild anxiety over his brother's deployment, which was understandable. He was going off to fight with guns and tanks and bombs: deadly things. He knew it was entirely possible Phillip might never come back. And of course there was the added drama of Belle and Shawn. All that alone added up to a bad feeling in Rex's gut. But he hadn't even considered Phillip being taken as a prisoner of war. Rex wondered if he'd even sensed it coming. Had he just chalked all those feelings up to Phillip fighting a deadly war in another country and Belle and Shawn going behind his back while he was gone?

Then Sami's disappearance happened.

Rex had been worried about her before it happened. She'd been sickly, pale, depressed and downright jumpy. It made Rex's insides knot up, fearful that maybe Sami was sicker than she let on and he would lose another sister. He didn't like that feeling. And when she was kidnapped he thought he'd lose it.

A grandmother, father and sister dead, a brother endangered in a war zone and another sister stolen away from home. It wasn't fair for him to lose so much of his family, especially after he'd just found most of them.

So now Rex was starting understand how people felt that foreboding. He'd felt it now.

And of course he was still feeling it.

They were no closer to finding either Phillip or Sami, so of course he felt fearful and worried. But there was something else. It was almost an underlying feeling that things were going to go from bad to worse.

Lucas sat across from Rex in what they both considered their regular table now in the Brady Pub and informed his brother that Sami was pregnant.

"Shit, you're sure?" Rex asked, reeling from the latest piece of news.

"Yeah, Belle told me the other night when you all came over. I would have told you sooner, but…" he trailed of tiredly.

"Uh, yeah. I understand. This puts you under even more stress."

"God, that's putting it mildly. And please don't say anything to mom unless you want to add to it."

Rex nodded. Kate would be livid if she knew Sami was pregnant.

"Can this get any worse?" Lucas asked burying his face in his hands with a tearful chuckle.

"Please, don't say that," Rex winced.

"I'd accuse you of being superstitious, but I really feel the same way right now."

Rex sighed. This was so frustrating and draining. He was so worn down from the search for his siblings that more and more he had to force himself to work at it. And then he felt guilty for not putting in enough effort.

And he could see the affect it was having on Lucas and Will. They were both holding on by a thread.

"I know I don't really know Sami like you do," Rex started hesitantly, "but I believe she'll be alright. She's tough, right?"

"Right. She'll be alright," Lucas agreed.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rex plopped himself down in front of his laptop when he got home. He was going to find Sami and Phillip. There was no doubt in his head.

After a couple of hours he was able to hack into the ISA's tracking program. He wasn't sure how long he'd have, but hopefully Phillip's captors would broadcast soon.

Then maybe he'd have one less missing sibling to worry about.

He groaned when he realized he may have jinxed himself.

TBC…


	36. Chapter 36

Sami didn't know how Bart had pulled it off, but the corridor was empty when she quietly exited her room. She knew which two rooms held her parent and her grandmother and Victor. But who was in the other rooms?

She ghosted down the hallway, skipping over the rooms she knew held her parents and grandmother for the time being. She wanted to know who else was there.

Sami paused outside of one of the doors. Carefully she pressed her ear against the door to listen for signs of life. She could hear a faint scraping noise.

Noting a number posted beside the door Sami began to flip through Bart's keys, looking to see if any were labeled with corresponding numbers. When she found the key she placed it in the lock and opened the door.

She flinched when a lamp narrowly missed her skull.

"Damn it Jack!" she yelled when she saw who it was.

"Samantha Gene! Are you trying to give a man a heart attack?"

"Me? You're the one who tried to bash my head in!"

"Well, I thought you were Tony or one of his goons!"

"Obviously I'm not!"

"Yes, that is clear! By the way, what the hell are you doing here and how did you get a key to my room?"

"Bart snuck the keys to me and cleared the hall for me! And we should stop yelling before we get caught."

Jack paused to consider it. "True. So the rat bastard caught you too?"

Sami sighed and flopped down on Jack's bed. "Yes." She could feel the tears welling in her eyes again. "He's sending me to Europe."

"What for?" Jack sounded baffled.

"He wants me to find some of Stephano's contacts. Apparently they have some files he wants."

"Well, that doesn't bode well."

"Tell me about it," Sami said throwing an arm over her eyes. "And that's not all."

"Oh no. What else?"

"I'm pregnant."

Jack dropped down onto the bed next to her. "Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Damn," he whistled. "The depths Tony'll sink to."

Sami chuckled tearfully. "Don't we all know it."

"So, who else is here?"

"My parents, Grandma Caroline and Victor. I think Cassie must be here to, if all of you are still alive and his prisoners."

"That bastard," Jack seethed.

"I need to go and find out if Cassie is here," Sami announced standing up.

"I'm coming," he insisted, following her to the door.

Sami sighed. "Somehow I thought you'd say that. Just keep quiet."

Sami cracked open the door and peeked around the hallway. "It looks clear," she told Jack as they stepped out of the room.

"Now, where to?" Jack asked.

"Well, the room next to you seems as good as any."

She found the corresponding key and opened the door slowly.

"Who's there?" a voice asked causing Sami to burst into the room.

"No," she whispered as she saw who the room's occupant was.

x

x

x

TBC…


	37. Chapter 37

Bo was frustrated, to say the least. Every lead they tried to follow in Sami's abduction led to dead ends. And the family had a feeling that something would go wrong.

That feeling wasn't helped by Eric calling every few hours the last few days. He could feel how upset and scared Sami was. No one doubted him, even if they couldn't understand, or even believe the bond the twins shared.

And now Eric had stopped calling. No one had heard from him for two days and it set Bo – and the rest of the Bradys as well – on edge. Something wasn't right. Bo hoped it was a simple matter of Eric taking off to search for his twin. But…

He sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face. He knew that the DiMeras were behind it all. And he knew they weren't dead. That would be too easy for his family if they were, wouldn't it?

"Bo?"

He looked up at Hope as she entered the squad room.

"Hey Fancy Face," he greeted softly. He was glad he and his wife had something to focus on together.

Bo still wanted to find his daughter, but he had allowed the search he and Billie were conducting drive a wedge between them. And while he didn't like the idea of not knowing where his kidnapped niece was, it gave his wife something to help him with. He may not always agree with Sami, but he loved her.

"How are you holding up?"

He shrugged. "As well as can be expected, I guess. It doesn't help that Eric's gone AWOL or something."

Hope tried to give a reassuring smile. "Hey, you're talking Sami and Eric. They never make things easy, do they?"

Bo chuckled sadly. "Nope."

"So what have you and John turned up?"

"Not a whole lot. ISA has their operatives on the lookout for anyone matching Sami's description, but nothing yet."

"Well, if this is a DiMera plot, which is more likely than not, she'll surface sooner or later with one of their goons."

"Yeah. Doesn't make me feel any better though."

"I know." Hope looked uncomfortable before she spoke again. "How's Billie's search for Georgia going?"

"Not good. She's turning up dead ends there too." He sighed. "I know this is all connected to the DiMeras, but until we turn up a clue I have no idea how."

"We'll find something. I know it."

"Yeah, but when? And what else will happen before that?"

lumilumilumilumilumilumi

John was just as frustrated when he woke from his nap as when he had lain down.

He didn't like the feeling of helplessness at his failure to locate Sami so far. As an ISA agent he should have a clue or something to who had taken her.

Okay, he knew who had taken her. Or at least was responsible for her disappearance. It had DiMera written all over it.

And he felt uneasy, like the rest of Salem was on borrowed time.

First Doc, Roman, Jack, Vic, Caroline and Cassie died when Melaswen was destroyed. Then Phillip was captured followed by Sami's kidnapping. And now no one could contact Eric or Carrie and Mike. He didn't like that one bit.

The penthouse doorbell rang, interrupting his musings.

Bo and Hope were standing there when he opened the door.

"Any luck?" Bo asked without preamble as he and Hope entered.

"None. You?"

"Nope."

"Crap."

"Yeah."

Hope sighed as she sat down on John's couch. "This is bugging me. If Tony and Stephano are dead, then how are they pulling this off? Is it one of their lackeys doing it for them? But why bother if the DiMera's are dead?"

"I'm sure one of them is alive, if not both of them," John insisted.

Bo looked at Hope, a strange glint in his eyes. "And if Tony's still alive…"

"Maybe Doc and Roman are too," John finished the train of thought.

"And Ma. God! What the hell is he planning?"

Hope looked thoughtful. Bo watched her eyes get a faraway look.

"Whatcha got fancy face?"

"If Tony is alive, then he possibly has Roman, Marlena, Caroline, Victor, Jack and Cassie. Now Sami. And nobody's heard from Eric or Carrie for a few days now. I mean, it's too early to jump to conclusions, but it kind of adds up."

"Maybe he's got Eric and Carrie too?" John asked, ice settling in the pit of his stomach.

"Remember, Bo, when Sami and Eric were babies and Stephano kidnapped them?"

"Yeah. Maybe Tony's working along the same lines. Half the people he has are Bradys, or tied to us."

"We should call Kayla and Kim again. Check in on them and the kids," John insisted.

"Good idea," Bo agreed.

John had the feeling things had just got worse.

TBC….


	38. Chapter 38

That's right! I'm baaaaaaacccck! I can hear the applause from here. LOL!

Sorry it's been so long and I hope you guys haven't forgotten about this.

*********************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 38**

Sami rushed in to hug her twin.

"Oh god! Eric," she sobbed into his shirt as she held onto him tightly.

"Sami," Eric whispered. "God, I was so worried about you. Has Tony hurt you? 'Cause if that bastard did anything to you…"

"No, I'm fine," she assured him stepping back and wiping her eyes. "Well, as fine as I can be for being a prisoner. Eric, my god. I – I can't… How'd he get you too?"

Eric took Sami's hand and led her to the bed to sit. He nodded a greeting as Jack entered and closed the door behind him.

"I was working in the Caymans on a shoot when I got this feeling you were in danger Sami. So I called you but you didn't answer. Later Uncle Bo called me back and explained you were missing and it looked like somebody kidnapped you. I decided to leave and start looking for you. The first thing I thought of was Stefano's old contacts. But I was intercepted and brought here to meet face to face with the not-so-dead Tony."

"Yeah, those DiMeras are like cockroaches. A nuclear attack won't kill them," Jack ranted.

"Unfortunately," Eric agreed.

"Eric, there's so much I have to tell you," Sami insisted, practically vibrating with energy.

"Like a little something about why you're putting on weight around the middle," Eric snorted.

"Eric!" Sami shrieked slugging him in the shoulder.

"Ow, Sami. Chill."

"God. Don't be such an ass."

"I'm just saying I noticed you're pregnant. Jesus Sami. I'm your twin and I _am_ a fairly smart guy. I put two and two together."

"And got I'm fat?!"

"Sami, you are not fat. You're having a baby. Lucas' baby." He said the last part with mild disgust.

"I really don't want to talk about it right now," she insisted, still fuming at the perceived insult and still hurt over Lucas' rejection.

Eric shot Jack a questioning look and received a shrug in answer.

"Do you have any idea who else is here, Sami?" Eric asked.

"Mom, dad, Grandma, Victor and I'm pretty sure Cassie too."

"Cassie, as in our newly discovered sister Cassie?"

"That'd be the one."

"Huh? Well that's…" Eric trailed off scratching his head.

"Yeah. It is kinda..." Sami said before stopping.

"Exactly. Like…"

"I _know_. Just…"

"God, could you two stop with the telepathic communication about the oddity of your sister being here or whatever it is you two are thinking?" Jack snapped. "We need a plan."

"Sorry, fresh out right now. But I'll try to come up with something while we go back out to check things out," Eric insisted.

"Got it."

"God, so much for trying not to attract attention," Sami sighed rolling her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eric asked, tone defensive.

"It means, it was supposed to be me checking out things while Bart kept things clear for me. But now we have _three_ people sneaking around instead of just one."

Eric gave his twin a casual shrug. "Deal with it Sami. I'm not letting you out of my sight now."

Sami sighed, but couldn't help the grin that fought its way to her face.

The Brady twins were back in business.

…

…

…

TBC…


End file.
